Oops
by ClaraJessicaSong
Summary: The Doctor is dealing with the loss of River Song he trys to get over it by drinking as seen/read in the last story and now he has moved on and overcame this. now he has gotten drunk one night at a party and slept with his ex wife Nancy(read story before to find out more about this character) clara trys to help the doctor by talking to him and finding alturnative ways to see River
1. Chapter 1

Clara is sitting at her desk in the school and the doctor comes in "party coming" The Doctor says "i have a class its only lunch" Clara says "i have a time mashine" The Doctor tells her "will i get drunk if i go" Clara asks "does it matter time mashine we can wait till you recover cause you dont have to drink but we all know you will now come on" The Doctor answers "fine but i need to change first need this outfit to stay the same" Clara says "yeah well come on lets go there you can change in the tardis lets go" the doctor says then leaves and Clara gets up and follows him.

The doctor is standing outside the Tardis with the door open and a smile on his face and Clara comes out the school "right we need to talk before we go some thing i need to check before we go" she says then walks in and The Doctor goes in and shuts the door behind him and flys the Tardis and leans on the concel "so what is it what you wannt talk about" The Doctor says "last week you where all i dont want to do anything i miss River i wish i was dead so i could see her and today your all lets go party what happened" Clara says "i relised that although i need River to function i should not let that stop me from doing things like this party yeah i said i would bring a plus one to the party so i cant show up alone so i am going to go with you and jack said not so you will have to do" The Doctor explains then goes to the door "wait doctor you cant go near drink you know that right you are still greving from river you could go back to that place and trust me none of us want that everyone had to look after you like you where a child i nearly got fired" Clara tells him "sorry for being an inconvenince i never relised i was such a hassle but just so you know i would have been fine i can look after myself i never asked use to do that" The Doctor says "yeah i know we wanted to help you i am just letting you know what happens to us all when you go off the rails" Clara explains "i wont go back there promise well i dont plan to just keep me away from alchol then we will be fine" he tells her then goes out the Tardis and Clara follows him.

the doctor is sitting at a table telling people storys and Clara is dancing by herself "sorry guys i think its my turn to dance" the doctor says then stands up and goes over to Clara and asks "can i have this dance" "yeah if you are sure you want it" Clara tells him "yeah i do i dont ask any person to dance they have to be at least by themself" The Doctor says then starts to dance with clara "do you miss her" Clara asks him "of course she was my whole world she ment everything to me" the doctor answers "okay well if it was River what would use be doing right now" Clara then asks him "well by know we would have drunk a bottle of wine each and be dancing just like we are but a little more sexual if you know what i mean there would be more flirting and kissing and then after this dance we would find the host and thanks them for inviting us then we would try and find the tardis but would probably fail as we would want to stay in this nice hotel or more she would want to stay here so we would get a room and when i say get a room i mean the most expencive room in this place and then we would go in the bath with some bubbles candles and champain and see where the night takes us ended the same way every time" The Doctor tells clara "never changed" she says "no she never wanted it to i liked it so did she and it was always exsiting cause we never knew what would happen the end result would be the same but up untill we get the room no one knows what could have happened that bit was always diffrnet" The Doctor explains "aw okay so basically you would do diffrent things like dance with diffrent people but at the end of it you where only teasing the person you where dancing with the whole night and end up sleeping with eachother" Clara says trying to work it out "sometimes sometimes we would dance together like i say it was never the same" The Doctor says "Doctor you made it never saw you coming although you never miss a party where is you wife or have you swaped her in for a new younger model aswell was once not enough" a woman says "can you see who it is" The Doctor asks Clara "yeah old looks a bit like your ex wife but older" Clara says "great see diffrent everytime" The Doctor says then stops dancing "Elisabeth nice to see you again and cause you are wondering River has died since last time we spoke or last time you spoke to your daughter by the sounds of it been tuff but getting throuhg it this is Clara a friend trying to help me get through this tuff time i have been through one of the three stages that i did when i left nancy and i dont intend to do the other two as i dont think it would end well do you" the doctor says "stage one was drinking and depression am i correct" Elisabeth says "yeah it was" The Doctor says "clara could be stage two dont you think or maybe someone else completly diffrent" Elisabeth says "i dont see stage to happening i fell fine just know but then we both know how stage two starts i think i am okay then bam something happens and stage two happens" The Doctor says and starts to laugh along with Elisabeth "could someone explain what the three stages are well the next two" Clara asks "Aw i would love to" Nancy says walking up to them "nancy hey how you been lately where are my kids" The Doctor asks "Well four of them are old enough to look after themself the other one is in the kids bit dont think i left her at home would never do that again" Nancy tell him "the fact that we can say again explains everything" The Doctor says "okay you two stage two and three please" Clara says with an angry tone in her voice "well stage one is drinking and depresion not a good stage but if he overcomes that then we are all off to a great start as that means he is surounded by good people who have helped him alot last time it was my family they love him and stage two is sleeping around exspect to see alot of strange women on board the tardis some could possbly be exs so watch out for that stage three well thats only happened a few times" Nancy explains "twice its happened twice Jessica and the other one but jessica is not even mine so really onlt once" The Doctor tells Nancy "the other one you can even rember your kids names what kind of father are you" Nancy says "yeah i can i can name all twelve of my kids thank you very much but when your child does not get given a name then it gets called the other one" The Doctor says "fine name them and you have nine kids" Nancy says "i think its twelve anyway i have harrison logan jounior girl twin jassica jenny amelia and jounior and the other one and the triplets so yeah tweleve one who is not a good father and now i am going to get a drink" The Doctor says the goes over to the bar "since when did he have tweleve kids" Clara says "dont you know the last time i checked he had five no six all mine two his so i dont know where the other six came from" Nancy says "Well i am going to go find out" Clara says "no let me please i think its something i should find out" Nancy says "why what makes you do diffrent from me" Clara asks "well why am i diffrent do you want the full list why we are diffrent or just a summery cause we could be here a while" Nancy Replys "yeah your right that was stupied wording but you know what i mean i am closer to him than you and he will tell me but he probably wont tell you" Clara says "yeah i have my ways" Nancy says then walks up to the doctor. "hey doctor who are the other six children cause i only know about jenny thats one of six so whats happened" Nancy asks him "well River got pregnate she is not timeloard so it does not work everyone knows that well not everyone out two sons did not logan screw up we still have hope one kid well one son left Jessica will be fine she is daddys little girl" the doctor says "she could still get pregnate" Nancy tells the doctor "no no dont says that never say that again my little girl is not dating well not till she is older anyway way older" the doctor explains "yeah well she is going to be thirty she will start dating you are aware of this right she is always going to be daddys little girl but she i going to spred her wings and be with someone she loves and you are going to have to live with that" Nancys explains "i know i am just afraid she will stop wanting to see me coming on adveture because she wants to stay home incase she misses something or her friends are going out if i lose her i lose everything i care about well of course i love my boys but they are my boys they have there own lifes well two of them do what is logan doing by the way" The Doctor ask then logan comes in with a girl "hey dad i am good thanks and this is my girlfriend nadia dont worry she is not pregnate i am not that stupied" he tells him "well you are the only son of mine who is can we talk about something so you dont end up like your brothers" The Doctor tells him "yeah sure but i dont fell comftuble leaving my girlfriend with mum she does not like any girl i bring home" Logan say "alright we will talk later then but be careful okay i dont need a third son giving me grandkids i still ment to be having kids" The Doctors says "we can talk now move" Logan says then leaves the room "be nice get to know her she might be the next lucy well lets hope she is not anything like lucy" The Doctor tells Nancy and leaves.

Logan is sitting in the tardis pacing and The Doctor comes in and says "why are you panicing its not like your the one having kids your not right" "well i am not having kids not even planing on it something i dont want just now but why does it bother you so much if we where" Logan asks "son how do you see me when you look at me do you see your dad or do you just see some idiot who raised you be honest i can take it" The Doctor asks "both you know why cause you are an idiot for staying with my mum but you also raised me like a dad you are my dad i would not want anyone else my real dad is a jerk and has done nothing but bring pain to this family what good has came out of it apart from making my mum well fell like she deservs better" Logan says "yeah well she did like i say me and your mum had a messy relshionship we should have ended it when she got pregnate with harrison but if you cant say nothing good came out of it all we got you boys and jessica and yeah you might not be mine but we would not have it any other way because we all know me and your mum loved eachother we just needed to man up and end it and i ran away which was bad but then i came back which was really good but we have you guys and that makes everything we did worth it and would not change things for the world" the doctor says "dad can i ask you something important" logan asks "yeah sure anything go for it" the doctor says "when did you first have sex i have have a felling before harrison but what age" Logan asks "alright well me and your mother where not eachothers first i was a geeky little kid who had never had a girlfriend before your mum was well your mum okay not going to tell you what i think of your mum but lets say she has never changed in the one thosand one hundred years i have know here well i might be longer than that cant quite remember" The Doctor says "so mum was your first girlfriend but not you first time are you serious i let you raise me i called you dad" Logan yells "no no no kid sit down and first off you never let me raise you your mum did alright and plus calling me dad you never new better till like last year okay and to be honest i like it batter this why cause now you are able to choose to call me dad and you still do it but lets get to the point my first time was with River" the doctor tells him "wait thats impossible unless jounor and his twin arnt yours cause you know stuff has to happen" Logan says "yeah i know okay i met River when you mum got pregnate the first time and broke up with me never new it was River though untill our honeymoon we relived our first moment if you know what i mean" The Doctor explains "so waited for someone you loved then she cheated on you and you though what the heck" Logan says "yeah basically i never thought i would get your mother back then i did then i left your mother and river are the only people i have properly been with" The Doctor tells him "okay back to the point of all this why should you still be having children" Logan asks "well river wanted kids she always wanted them dinyed it every time untill it was to late we had a misscarge and then we desided we would wait a while and see if its what we wanted she got pregnate again and then she died i never knew she was pregnate so i could not stop it" the doctor says "dad i am going to ask you a very serious queshtion you ever herd of protection cause you keep getting women pregnate" Logan tells him "yes i have i have only ever gotten my wifes pregante and only four time so i dont keep getting women pregnate" the doctor explains "then how have you got enough kids for a five aside football team both teams with subs" Logan asks then the doctor laughs and replys "well i have only gotten your mother pregante twice once with twins and once misscarge then i have gotten River pregante twice twins and triplets twins died at birth and triplets died with River and then i have you boys you might not be biologcally mine but yeah your still my sons and then i have jenny who is mine my dna and no one elses calls river her mum though so she is basically rivers anyway i have a queshtion is lucy human" "yeah she is and the reminds me i better go before mum starts asking her inaproprate queshtions" Logan tells him "alright send clara here will you better get going never relised it was your grandmothers party" The Doctor says "yeah i can do that guesing you dont want mum noticing" Logan asks and the doctor shakes his head and logan leaves.

the doctor has been waiting for half an hour on clara and is sitting on the stairs and Nancy walks in the tardis "okay get out i am going home well i am taking home clara home so she can teach her class sober her up" the doctor says and stands up and walks around the controlls "you miss her dont you" Nancy says "who clara no its only been half an hour i am not that clingy and dont like her enough for that" the doctor tells her "no river you miss her alot you can see it in your face its not like me with me you could fight for it if you really wanted to you could make sure that i was alright and most importantly i was still alive with river she is dead going to take a lot more than a drinks and a few one night stands to get over it you know that right" Nancy explains "yeah i know but you cant blame me for trying and plus i dont do one night stands anymore i was married in a good marrage for that matter so i dont see me sleeping around with lots of women anytime soon you will be glad to know i am going to put my energy somewhere else i was gonna spend more time with my kids but they are grown up and only need me if something goes wrong but i will find something collect stamps or start a garden with loads of flowers and stuff dont know will think of something" the Doctor tells her Nancy then kisses the doctor and Clara walks in and says "sure river would be thrilled" and walks down the stairs the doctor pushes Nancy off him and runs after clara she is half way to her room "clara wait it was not what it looked liked i sware" the doctor says "you dont need to explain yourself to me i just though you where better than that but clearly i though wrong finsh what ever it was you where starting then take me home i dont want to be apart of this it is wrong you wife has just died so you jump into bed with your exs how would river fell what would she say" Clara tells him "nothing she would say nothing although Nancy would be dead by now but she would not talk to me for weeks i love river always will but i will have to move on at somepoint can you just understand that" the doctor says "yeah i know everyone knows that but Nancy is not going to make your life better is she move on yes but dont move on with nancy and maybe wait till you know its what you want then hit some clubs and find someone and just go for it dont go for nancy she is the mother of your children it only takes one kid to chatch use and use are in deep shit you know that right" Clara explains "yeah i know i dont even know if anything was going to happen she came on to me i just never stoped it i sorta liked it but it could have been anyone it really would not have mattered" the doctor says then turns around and walks away "stop doctor" clara shouts then the doctor stops and turns around and she adds "look i am sorry i should not be getting onto you i just dont understand what you are going through so i dont know if this is noramal or even how to help you" "dont worry i know you are trying to look out for me and i need that nothing is goign to happen between me and nancy and if it does it will be a one time thing and if it does end up something you need to help me" The Doctor asks clara to which she replys "no i am not helping you with this you need to speck to River you need to see her one last time" "no i dont i will go back to square one"he tells her "no you wont i think you need it think it will do you good just speack to her maybe even do other stuff cause clearly you are having troble being widowed" Clara tells him the goes into her room.

Nancy is sitting with a glass of wine in her hand and the doctor comes up the stairs and says "hey em this is not going to happen i cant let it not fair to you to the kids the only person winning here would be me and i have way to much alchol in my sytem to even remember in the morning so its best we just leave it" Nancy stands up and puts her win down and kisses the doctor he stops it and says "okay but just tonight and clara cant find out if she" "if she does what" clara says and walks up the stairs "nothing was going on she keeps coming onto me" the doctor explains "alright if thats the problem then come on doctor my room or even better nancy get out i never wanted to be this person but doctor you did say you needed my help" Clara says "okay but unless the doctor says i am not going anywhere its his tardis" Nancy says "well its mine and rivers and i think we all know river would not like this and would not want yuo here so i have a plan but i dont think it will make it much better think it could be worse but less people will know about it this way" The Doctor says "you cant be serious can you thinking of a way you wont fell guilty about it give me a day one day and if use still want to go ahead but it think you should wait make sure use both want this" Clara says trying to put sence into the doctors head "no i wont want it in the morning but the moring is a long time away come on clara" The Doctor says "fine but dont blame me when you are distrot and thinking oh no what have i dont take me to sarah janes and we will be fine" Clara ask "why sarah jane" The Doctor answers "think we should talk about you" Clara says "fine" the doctor says then flys the Tardis and adds "there see you in the morning" clara then leaves "where were we then" The Doctor asks "follow me" Nancy says the walks down the stairs "nancy my room is up stairs the only rooms that way are Rivers and the swimming pool and things like that" The Doctor tells her "alright then up stairs we go come on before you get sober" Nancy says and they both go upstairs.

Luke is sitting on his bed on his laptop when Clara comes in "hey thought this was not becoming a thing" he tells her "no its not dont get to exsited i need your help" Clara asks "yeah sure anything" Luke says "can you link a laptop up to one in a diffrent universe on another planets hard drive" Clara asks "are you asking me to get a laptop that can link up to River so the doctor does not do anything stupied" Luke says "yeah basically can you" Clara asks "yeah i could with the help of mr smith do you have a laptop i could use or do you want to use an old one of mine cause either way going to do the same thing and knowing the doctor he will link it to the tardis ninty per cent of the time" luke says "an old one of yours if thats alright" Clara says "yeah thats fine go upstairs i will be up in a bit" Luke says "yeah okay" Clara says then goes out the room and luke gets a laptop from the cuboard and follows her and goes into the room where mr smith is "clara" luke says "yeah luke" she says confused "See if we where to just one more time would that be a problem just your here and so am i and well i just though when you can in my bedroom that" luke says before clara kisses him "so thats a yes then" Luke asks "just shut up and kiss me" clara replys then luke kisses her and they go lie on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

the doctor and nancy are lying in bed sleeping and the doctor wake up and see's Nancy "aw this cannot be happening shit better go face the music then" The Doctor says then gets up and puts his cloths on and Nancy wakes up "wait did we opps" Nancy says the gets up and puts her cloths on "yeah opps what if jessica see's us what if clara see's us what if River finds out no no this cant be happening come on lets get you home shall we" The doctor says then goes to the controll room and Clara comes in "hey clara how was your night good mines was good aswell can you give me a minuet" The Doctor asks "so you went through with it then" Clara replys "through with what" The Doctor says looking confused "having sex with nancy tryed to stop you for a reason but no you would not listen" Clara says "sorry i was drunk i dont comprmise i do the opiste of what people say or basically do what i like and there is no stopping me you just have to force me if i am doing something wrong locked me in my room or something anything to stop that from happaning" The Doctot explains "yeah well i am not married to you i am not your mother or one of your children so i am not resposible for you learn to look after yourself because i am not going always be here to make sure your alright and you know that i have my own life outside the tardis i am not going to be replacing River understand that now" Clara says and the doctor replys "i would never exspect you to replace River trust me no one can do that and yeah i know i have to look after myself a little more now but i am just saying if you are there and you see i am about to do something you think is stupied get me out of there lock me in the tardis and let her take care of the rest you can even go back to having fun after it but only if your there and see anything your not my baby sitter or anything i know you are nto going to be there all the time and i dont want you to i want you to have your life" "okay i can do that i supose thats what a friend would do and i promis i will try harder next time and to be honset i never though you would go through with it but now i know not to think like that" Clara tells him the Nancy comes up the stairs "okay so do i get to go home now" Nancy asks "no you go back to the party Jessica can never find out about this got it" The Doctor says "why just jessica what about the boys" Nancy asks "well the boys can handle it they are old enough to know that we wont go back out and they are never going to have that family they never wanted they can cope with us having a one night stand and nothing coming from it jessica is to young to understand that so she would just think we where getting back together which where not so she cant find out" The Doctor says then flys the Tardis and then adds "get out now and we never have to speck of it again you understand" "yeah but just so you know i did not want anything long term either just a bit of fun dont get so worked up about it" Nancy says "am not i am just trying to deal with the concecuses and praying there is nothing else we need to deal with" The Doctor says and nancy leaves the tardis "nothing else what else could you have to deal with doctor" Clara asks "nothing dont worry about it why do you have a laptop" The Doctor asks "oh yeah i almost forgot get the thing that connets it to the tardis you are gonna love this i think its the best idea yet" Clara tells him and he gets the cable from the tardis and plugs it into the laptop "do you want me to show you how to work it now or see what it does first" Clara says "show me as you go" The Doctor says "alright well the first bit is normal open it up turn it on the log in then there is nothing else on this just one thing so you click this button here we labled it as River so you never forgot what it was for so you click it then this happens or something should happen" Clara says doing it as she go's "okay whats happening" The Doctor asks then River pops up on the screan and he says "hey River what are you doing in a computer what how is this possible" "i dunno clara and luke done something so now we can video chat how cool is that there is some things we cant do but thats alright i can handle it can you" River asks "yeah of course not going to be a problem" The Doctor ask "you like it though it would be a good way to thank you now get me back to my class will you" Clara says "yeah go get changed first you where wearing diffrent cloths when you left" The Doctor says "aw yeah good call be right back and tell her she will listen might not understand but will listen to the full story" Clara says then goes down the stairs "alright River there is something i need to tell you something i am so not proud of but you need to know its killing me wish it did at least then i would get to see you" The Doctor says and River intruops "get to the point doctor" "me and Nancy eh well i was at a party and she was there clara tryed to stop it i was drunk nothing was getting in our way i am so sorry i know it could have been anyone but it was her and i know that makes it worse" The Doctor says "its fine you are going to be with other people just next time think about it and if you slep with Nancy again i will kill you when you get here" River says "understode now better get Clara home which means i need to change the plug is that alright" The Doctor asks "i supose just keep it in your pants" River says "alright love you" The Doctor says "yeah just go" River says then the doctor turns the laptop off and plugs the wire back into the concell and Clara comes up the stairs "this better" she asks "yeah thats fine perfect look the same as you did before" the doctor says and Nancy comes in the Tardis and says "Doctor we have a hit a slight bump in our plan" The Doctor then flys the tardis and says "clara go get out i will come get you tomorrow at some point my tomorrow not yours" "i know whats coming so turn the laptop on after she leaves dont wait" Clara says then goes out the Tardis. The doctor goes to the controlls and says "stand as still as possible keep breathing and i will tell you when you can move again so are you comfturble" "yeah i am" Nancy says "you sure you dont want to sit you will be in the same position for a long time more movment longer it takes took three days for amys results to come back took an hour for rivers she kept pacing" The Doctor tells Nancys "fine i will sit on the steps" she answers then goes and sits on the stairs "right now this wont hurt but if it starts to tell me cause that means there is a probably something wrong and we need to fix it" The Doctor says "just get on with it" Nancy says the doctor presses some buttons and the tardis starts to scan Nancy.

The Doctor is pacing up and down muttering under his breath then the tardis scanner lights up "finaly do you want to or will i just tell me cause to be honest last time this happened i was not aware of it and sent her to her death bed was not good not good at all" The Doctor says "you do it and let me know" Nancy says "Well i can lie about it you would find out eventually" The Doctor says the presses a few buttons and looks at the screen "great just what i needed" The Doctor says "what is it negative" Nancy says "i wish its positve congraglsions we are going to be parents again seven kids where that family except w eare worse that that cause we got devorsed and manged to have two other kids in that time of being apart" he says "okay clam down okay we can do this we have done it five times already we are gonna be alright better then last time dont panic" Nancy says "it not the fact that i am having another kid i wanted other kid its just not ment to be with you your not ment to have my theirtenth child i need to start listening to my son aswell" The Doctor says "okay i am sorry i am not River but i did not want this i dont want this but we dont have much of a choice do we okay so man up cause this time you know i am pregante and well you can be there is you want and you know its yours no exuses" Nancy says "yeah your right but i just need some time okay i will drop you off at your mums and sort my head out i will not run away i promise" The Doctors says "yeah well you dont eed to tell me that i know what your like and plus you never know you might grow and learn that its not that bad you could have a little girl then you have anther daddys girl to spoil and this time she will be yours" Nancys says "i have two daughter of my own might not be with you but i have two so dont worry about that i have my own kids thats not the problem here and you know that" The Doctor says "yeah i know you wanted it to be River but you got me instead and you are just going to have to live with that for now and the rest of your life now i am going to tell the kids would you like to join me" Nancy asks "no wait a bit after last time we should maybe see a doctor before we go about telling everyone make sure that this time its going to go alright i cant go through it all again not after the last two times i just dont think i could cope" The Doctor explains "good to knows ours effected you but your right well come get me in the morning and we will go check make sure everything is fine or going to be fine" Nancy says "okay where do you want to go" he asks her "my mothers cant be alone right now" nancy replys "got it" he says then flys the tardis and Nancy goes out and he flys it back the switches back the plugs and turns on the laptop and River comes up on the screen "hey you alright you face is pale white whats wrong whats happened" she asks "eh i dunno how to tell you i dont even know what happened well i do i was there but i never river i am so sorry" he says starting to get angry "okay sweetie just clam down sit down and tell me whats going on and we can talk about it the only problem is we cant fix it the same way as before" River says "i would not be in this mess if we could still do that trust me but em okay you know how shit this is so i am so sorry" the doctor explains then Clara comes in and see he is really angry and says "okay doctor claim down it cant have been that bad whats the worst that could happen" "i will explain and tell you when i am aloud to" the doctor says "fine i am going to go to my room shout me when you done with River" Clara says then goes down the stairs "okay so what is it tell me just take a deep breath and say it" River asks "I might have kinda gotten Nancy pregnate" the doctor tells her "okay well just be there it was a one time thing and stuff happens you cant help it dont worry about it" River tells him "okay whats changed before you where not talking to me know everything is fine" the doctor says then pushes his hand through his hair and adds "who was he" "what stop jumping to conclusions i have not done anything" River says "no i am not jumping to conclusions River i know you to well who is he for you to be fine with it you have to have either done it or done worse now what one is it" The Doctor asks "none i just found out something today and it made me not be mad at you again is that alright" she says "yeah what is it" the doctor says confused "they made it im still pregnate" river says smiling "no way okay give me i dont know a while i will be right with you" The Doctor says then starts to look around "Doctor dont kill youself because i am pregante i can wait you have a time mashine so what to do is go live you life with you new little one and then go back in time and come live with me" River says "okay one problem with that if i do that then we cant do this" The Doctor explains "no doctor dont worry about it if things go that badly call i will answer even if you are here okay and i will call you if problems happen here" River tells him "okay but unless no infact i dont want to know nothing about those children i want to wait dont want to know nothing okay i will try by best to time it right" he tells her "okay now go live your life try not to have to much fun without me" River says "that will never happen love you" The Doctor says "love you to sweetie" River says then turns her screen off Clara then comes up the stairs "so whats that fifteen kids" Clara asks "ah so you where listening and sixteen theirteen before today then some how i ended up with four kids in ten minuets so wait that makes it seventeen acaully clara you know what i have lost count of how meny kids i have is that bad" The Doctor says "with the amount you have no its not but its a sign you should maybe stop having them" Clara tells him "yeah supose eh well take that laptop back to luke" he asks "why dont you like it" Clara asks "no i dont great thought but its not going to work watch my kids grow up through a screen not happening" The Doctor says "yeah got a good point never though about it like that" she says "dont worry about it you had good intentions i am not a utlitarnist" he says "a what" Clara asks "nothing not important" The Doctor tells her "home" Clara asks "yeah sure Lukes house or you got somewhere else you would like to go" The Doctor asks then goes up to the concel "lukes house i think you and sarah janes need to have a little chat dont you" Clara tells him "yeah probably come on then" The Doctor says then flys the tardis


	3. Chapter 3

the tardis lands in sarah janes living room and sarah jane come through from the kitchen and rolls her eyes and the doctor come out the tardis "did you miss me" The Doctor say "sit whats wrong and i dont care if its you or the planet" Sarah Jane says the clara comes out the tardis "luke up stairs" Clara asks "yeah he is think he is doing some uni work but he has been doing it all day so he should have time to take a brake" Sarah Jane says "alright" Clara says then leaves the rooms "this is weird" Sarah janes says "yeah i know but what can we do about it" The Doctor tells "if it works it will be fine" she tells him "yeah but it wont we both know that come on he is way to young for her" the doctor explains "what about you and river that worked out" sarah jane tells him "yeah i know but thats diffrent i am older than her makes it alot diffrent trust me i have dated older woman not meny now but when i was younger alot younger and it never worked the age gap is to much for guys to handle" The Doctor says "yeah well i think Luke will be fine he is muture for his age" Sarah Jane says "yeah i know that he is a great kids but he is a kid anyway lets talk about me" they then hear clara shouting at luke "told you" The Doctor says "get up stairs lets go see whats going on" sarah jane says "or should we not just let them deal with it if we get involved it could get messy" The Doctor says "why cause we are opiste sides" Sarah Jane says "no we are not on opiste sides i as close as luke is gonna get to a father figure i will be there for him even if he messes up" The Doctor says "aw so you dont want it to look as though we are gangin up on her" Sarah jane says "no i just think we should let them be" The Doctor says "aw could you sign some things for me" Sarah Jane says "yeah sure well not sure depnds what is it" The Doctor asks "adoption forms for luke and sky" Sarah janes asks "yeah sure but you do relise if i adopt them that takes my kids up to like nineteen" The Doctor says "wow thats alot of kids can you name them all" Sarah jane asks "yeah but can i meet sky first" The doctor replys "yeah her room is upstairs come on" sarah jane say then they both go up stairs and when the reach the top they see luke standing with no top on rani in lukes bedroom and clara standing at the door "alright pritty clear on what has happened get me the forms" The Doctor says "is this really why you wanted to come up here after everything you just said" sarah jane says "yeah did you really think i had not met sky already come on catch up" the doctor says then goes back down the stairs and clara and luke follow them "what forms are you signing now doctor better not be any more birth cirtifacts there is enough of you going about" Clara says "well it very similar i am adopting luke and sky so i am there offical dad" The Doctor says "after what you have just witnessed" Clara asks "yeah he might have mucked up but i still love him and thats how i know i can adopt him cause no matter what i still treat him like mine" The Doctor says "wait does this mean you two are finaly getting togther please say yes" Luke says "no it just means if anything happens to your mum you come with me and you can call me dad if you really want and can tell all your friends you dad is a timeloard which is cool if you ask me" The Doctor says and then sky comes in the fount door "Clara what are you doing here though luke was with rani now after the party" sky says the goes up stairs "after the party this has been going on for a while then" Clara asks "yeah but in my defence i though you where with him" Luke says "i am your dad now luke so never accuse me of going with one of your girlfriends okay just a thought" The Doctor says "yeah no you where not the problem its her she is falling for you and i was not getting taking as a fool" Luke says "Well fair reasoning now go up stairs and you go home" The doctor tells them then adds "i like this dad things its good hey bet you never saw this coming" The Doctor says "no i never though you would be adopting my alien kids" Sarah jane says "you do relise what this means though right" The Doctor tells her "what" Sarah jane asks "there mine meaning that i can take them anywhere i want and they dont your premission for anything i also have a say in what they do" The Doctor tells her "thats alright i trust you" Sarah Jane says "right better go see Clara you go check on luke" The Doctor sugessts "i ant going up there till rani leaves" Sarah jane explains "good plan" the doctor says and then leaves

Clara is sitting in her room hears a noise from outside her room and goes to the window and opens it and see's the doctor standing there "clara i am sorry for my sons actions i relisie he handled it in all the wrong ways and me and sarah jane are doing are best to make sure he understands what he has done is wrong and try to understand his side of the story not that it can justify what he has done and i understand how you must hate us right now but lets face it he comes from a disfuntional family so can you really balme him he was made not born then this random woman saved him and adopted him then he meets this mad man with a blue box who becomes his dad and gets a sistser then he also has all the alien stuff going on so come on give the kid a brake and yeah the main point i was going to make is he is a kid i tryed to tell all of you about this because i knew this would happen he was to young for you he was always going to try and find something else if not now five years down the line but look at it this way it could be worse could have been another one of my sons and you could be pregnate with his kid with no chance of survival as its a timelord kid and your bodys not strong enough to handle it" The Doctor says "is that your way of making me fell better" Clara says "well yeah sorta but if it didnt work then i have to go because i am not going to lie i have bigger problems than the girls who my sons have cheated on my wife has just died i have to try and name all my kids when i get back to the house i have to phone nancy and make sure she is alright with everything and that she has not lost the baby again and we both know that i am not going to hold up well if this happens again there is only so meny kids you can lose before you get really depressde then i have to go vist jenny and vastra and make sure everything is alright in the victortian times and maybe retire in the process of all that so do you understand that i am a very busy man right now" the doctor tells her and clara answers "yeah but i did not ask you to come her and fight sons battles he should be here begging for my forgiveness" Clara says "yeah he should be but what you want me to do about it he has only been mine for about five minuets i will talk to him i was only trying to cheer you up and see if you where okay you should maybe learn to be a little bit more grate full cause my life is a mess and where am i here trying to make sure your alrigth and all you can do is through it back in my face when you know i have done nothing wrong" The Doctor says then walks away around the corner. luke bumps into the doctor down the street "come on son lets get you home you dont want to see her not yet but dont worry illl help you if you want her back" The Doctor tells him "yeah i do but i think i just want a filng you know she is banging on about getting married and kids yeah i want all that but am twenty one so getting married is not what i want right now if she is willing to wait till i am ready and by that i mean we date but she knows nothing serious is going to happen anytime soon not planed anyway" Luke says "come on then lets go ill help you and we wil write what you have to say down and get it just right" The Doctor says

Sarah Janes is in her living room pacing and the doctor and luke walk in "luke go up stairs ill shout you in a minuet" The Doctor says "fine but i am twenty one you know what ever it is i can handle it" Luke says then goes up stairs "okay what is it" the doctor asks "well luke he cheated on his girlfriend thats the last thing i thought he would do yeah i knew he would hurt her but i never knew it would be this messy you know" She tells him "yeah i know and dont worry i am fixing it everythings gonna be allright" The doctor says "you promis" she asks and the doctor nods his head then shouts "LUKE" and luke comes down the stairs "right i am ready what do i need" he asks "right i am giving you my bank card its got unlimited balence okay so dont worry about money get yourself a suit a nice one maybe a bow tie but its your choice" The Doctor says before luke inturumps with "i cant tie a bow tie" "one problem at a time lukey boy okay also get some flowers choclets and bolloons and last thing this is the most important thing get a microphone okay bring it back and ill have your spech written when you come back" The Doctor says "alright thakns" Luke sya then leaves "how is this him fixing it" Sarah jane asks "well its not but he is learning what to do which is good for him corect" the doctor asks "yeah i supose what is that was your little girl i mean clara not luke" sarah jane asks "oh id kill him in my tardis and get away with it but if my little girl cheated i would talk to her yeah its diffrent when its your kids doing it it always will be like that and people know this so weaccept it cause we do the best by our children you know this" The Doctor says then the door bell goes "come in" sarah jane shouts then ranis dad come in "i heard about your son" he says "you did i am so sorry for his behavour dont worry about it we are sorting it right now" The doctor explains "yeah i dont care about clara i care about my daughter who has been having a secrate relashonship with your boy behind another girls back she feels awful what you going to do about it" he asks "em i am not sure but it takes two is the first thing i am going to say but i will sort it out i promis just leave it to us to sort out OUR son everything will be fine okay" the doctor explains "it better be or ill come for you" Ranis father says "youll have to find me first" The Doctor says then Ranis family leave and luke comes in from the back door "hey i saw rani's parents so came round back so whats the plan" Luke says "you got to suit" The Doctor asks "yeah of course got everything you told me to" Luke says "good, good know go put it on the come back down and show off" The Doctor says "okay but i need to know why i am doing all this come on i dont want well i dont know what i want" Luke says "exsactly you cant go round there and not know what it is you want now get up stairs and get changed" The Doctor says and clyde come in "you i cant beleive you did this to me why was clara not good enough for you did you have to steal my girlfriend" Clyde shouts before going to hit luke before the doctor stops him "right clyde i understand why you want to kill him i do but you know what she is not worth it if you does not come to you and appoligise not saying you have to get with her or forgive her just here her our and find out why she did it cause if you dont it will kill you more dont take it out on luke that wont change thing never speck to him again if you much i understand that okay i do yeah he is my son but that does not make his actions right but i am making them right by you okay go over to rani's give her a chance to appoligise and tell her side of the story then walk away and leave these two in the past they are not worth it okay" The Doctor explains "okay yeah i can do that thanks doctor your an alright guy" Clyde says then leaves "doctor do really beleave that i am not worth it" Luke asks "no i think if you ment something to him he would have spoken to you but not the point get your suit on" The Doctor says then sits on the couch takes out a pen and starts writting on a napkin "what are you doing" Sarah Jane asks then sits next to him "making your no our son look good while also making sure no one gets hurt more than they are" the doctor explains then luke comes into the living room in a new grey suit with a black tie "okay perfect not here what you need to say following it by everyword and youll do fine take the boloons and cholects and flowers to her to appoligese for what youve done but dont say you want her back get what i mean" he explains "no i dont understand if i dont want to be with her then why do i have to go over and explain myself" Luke asks "because its the gentelman thing to do after that you go around to clydes and appoligise to him for what you have done and your last stop is to go get rani and tell her what you want and i never wrote that down because i dont know what you want it those things are better coming from the heart trust me i once read something from amy to river and it was not good ended very bad" The Doctor answers "okay i can do this" Luke says then picks up his bag and leaves "you better hope this works" Sarah Jane says "dont worry it will coming" the doctor says "where" she asks "to watch" he says then goes into the tardis and sarah jane follows.

Luke is under claras window and puts the bag down on the floor takes the boloons out and sits them next to him and takes the microphone and turns it on and says "clara i am sorry come to the window and hear me out" then clara opens her bedroom window and smiles when she see's the boloons "try all you want smith but i am not taking you back" she shouts down "i dont want you but i do want to appoligise and explain myself because yeah your amazing a beutiful and you are going to make a man so lucky one day and i am gutted that i cant be that man but the reason i dont what i did is because our age gap is to much you want marrage and kids and yeah i want all that stuff but i am twenty one i dont want it just yet and you do and i totally understand that but i am sorry for hurting you i dont want you to take me back but i dont want you to forgive me because i do love you but i just cant be what you want me to be or give you what you want and i dont want you to wait on me because i want you to live the life you want and not have to put it on hold because the person you are wife is not ready for it all yet go have your advature just not with me" Luke says then clara comes out the frount door and runs to like and hugs him crying "i forgive you" she says and then kisses luke "i said i did not want to be with you you understand that right" he says "yeah it was a good bye kiss" clara says "aw okay well em i have sometihng for you" luke says the goes into his bag and give clara cholets and flowers out of it "you are an incredable woman and you deserve someone who is going to treat you right and i am not that someone but ill make sure when you met that someone he is better than me" luke tells her then puts his bag on his sholder and walks away.

Sarah jane and the doctor are sitting in the tardis watching what happened on the screen and clara brakes down in tears "i better go see her" The Doctor says "doctor are you sure thats wise your kids just broke up with her you and out family will be the last people she wants to see" sarah jane tells him "no she needs a friend to help her hold her ask her if she is alright if that has to be me then so be it ill go to her and dont try and stop me cause the only person that can tell me what to do it river and do you see her anywhere no cause she is dead" The doctor says then leaves the tardis and once the door closes sarah janes gets her phone out dials and puts it to her ear "hello river how you been" she says then goes on to say "yeah your huspand is got himself in a pickel could you come quickley he needs you dont worry he knows you married and infact at this point he is further ahead than you are but come quick...whats happened well you know clara right...yeah though you would well my son luke cheated on her and know our dearst doctor is helping her out giving her a hand to hold...yeah though you would think on the same page as me...grate see you soon" then she puts down the phone and River appears behind her "hello sarah jane i knew there was a reason i liked you" she says then goes outside and see's the doctor hugging Clara and then he notices her "River" he says in shock and stands up "how old are you trust me this is important or less personal where are we" he asks "well i was on my way to the libary and sarah jane phoned so i came it sounded important so i came" she answers "your not going back you cant we can live our lifes you can still go to the libary just not quite yet" The doctor says "doctor i have to go" River says "i know but can you stick around for a while i miss you" The doctor says and goes up and kisses River "i was waiting on you to do that you know you talk to much" River says "iv been told now come on its been a while" the doctor says "not for you" clata says and sarah jane comes out the tardis "really clara give him a brake his wife is back stop being so selfish you cant have him at your call twenty four seven only river and nancy can have that so stop trying to medle with things" sarah jane tells her "sorry it just he said" clara trys to explain then sarah jane inturupes " no his wife needs him no one and i mean it clara no one stops him from helping river or spending time with her its there relashonship and no one can stop it from happaning" "okay sorry ill go inside" Clara says then goes inside "come on" The doctor says then grabs Rivers hand and goes in the Tardis.

Once the doctor and River get in the tardis River goes up against the door and kisses the doctor and she undoes his bow tie and takes off his blazer and he unbuttons her top off "okay wait" River says and the doctor stops "what is it" he asks "what clara said its bothering me" River tells him "alright well take a seat over there and i will tell you everything" the doctor says then River goes and sits on the seat and the doctor hangs up his jacket and put the bow tie in its pocket before walking over to river and crouching down infrount of her an smiling "what you smiling at i am mad at you" River says "no your not mad you dont know if you are mad yet and plus you still love me your just worried that i have been unfaithful towards you and you top is still unbuttoned so this is more difficult that you think" the doctor says and River just smiles and starts to redo her top "okay well thats a good start but what she means is that its not been a while for me because i seen you not to long about a week or something but by seen i mean litartly just seen you so therefore it has not been a while since i seen you but since evreything elses its been a while okay so dont over think i i just video chated you a week ago okay trust me" The Doctor says "of course i trust you i married you" River says then kisses the doctor and he smiles "what is it" River asks "nothing everything is fine" The Doctor says then goes over to the door and locks it and turns around and adds "come on River we have some unfinshed bussness to take care of" and River looks at her feet and the doctor goes over and picks her up and puts her over his sholder and she laughs and says "Doctor" still giggling. The Doctor takes her to the bedroom and puts her on the bed "now doctor dont hold back its been to long" River says "dont worry about that its been the same amount of time for me if not longer" he says the goes on top of her and starts to kiss her and slowley undress her.

Clara comes in the tardis "Doctor" she shouts but no one answers "i dont know why i bother i know what he is doing" she says to herself so sits on the stairs and starts to think then she hears River "grate just what i need thats my que to leave" then the tardis starts to take off "aw i though you where starting to like me turns out i was wrong" clara says and sits back down then River stops and the doctor and River come up the stairs laughing and they spot clara "what are you doing here" The Doctor asks "more importantly how long have you been here" River then asks "not long i came in to ask the doctor something then i remembered you where here so i went to leave and before i could do so your wonderful tardis desided to take off" Clara replys "took off where did she go" The doctor says then looks on the scaner "well where are we" River asks "your room your home well not home the tardis is you home but your ship to take you to the libary the tardis is looking out for you" The Doctor says "well then better do as she says" River says "alright dont have to beg ill come out with you" he tells her then they both go out the tardis and then the phone rings and clara answers it "hello this is clara the doctor is busy right now can i take a message...okay clam down nacy what is it...okay ill make sure he is there you can trust me okay ill let him know as soon as possible"

River and The doctor are sitting one the bed looking at eachother "doctor do you know something i dont something about this trip i dont think you want me to be here" River tells him and the doctor takes her hand and looks into her eyes "yeah i know something that happens here and i dont think you should be here but i am listen to my orders and doing as i am told" he tells her "and who told you to do this" River asks "you did you told me i was not to change a thing not one bit of it so i am doing exsactly that not changing anything" The doctot tells her "you never do as i say" River says "no not true i always do as you say you just like to keep me on my feet but i always do what you say dont worry about that" The Doctor says the doctor gets up and goes to the tardis and turns around and says "bye river see you soon yeah" then goes inside shuts the door and slowley slides down the door and starts to cry clara turns around a notices him and runs over and hugs him "everything is going to be alright you know she is going to be alright youve seen it" she tells him "yeah but she still dies she is still carrying my children and there is nothing i can do about it because it will change everything if i take her away i hate sarah jane right now she knew i have to go see her" the doctor says then stands up and runs to the concell "no doctor go see Nancy now" Clara says "why what happened" The Doctor says "something has went wrong and she is in labour" Clara says "she's what its way to early for that" The Doctor says then flys the tardis.


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy is lying in a hospital bed and Dr martin comes in "hello nancy i have just came off the phone with clara the doctor is busy right now and she says there is nothing she can do to inturupt it so she is going to let him know when he is done he has the tardis so he should be here soon" he says "what could he possibly be doing" Nancy asks "Clara said she'll tell you when they get here" Dr Martin says "Doctor i cant do this again not alone you cant make me if i lose this child and he is not here she will have hell to pay i dont care what was going on" Nancy explain "understandable on a brighter note your boys are here" he says then leaves and the four boys come in "mum you alright where is dad he seriously cant be busy right now" Jounior says "apparently but he also does not know we are here like for this reason so when he arrives dont be you guys" Nancy says "aw mum you know i like dad more than you" Jounior says as the doctor comes in "now jounior you take that back not appoligise to your mother now" he says "sorry mum for being disrespectful i know you have done alot for us boys and jessica over the years" Jounior says "thats better, whats going on anyway Clara was very vaige" The doctor asks "dunno they dont know yet they are working it out though" Nancy says "working it out how can they now know Nancy you went into labor we litlerly just found out you where pregnate about three month ago you still have quite a bit to go this can be right i cant go through this again this will be the fouth time i have lost a child i cant do it" The Doctor says "well its not easy for me either but we just have to live with it" Nancy says "no i cant i am sorry i just cant" The Doctor says then takes a deep breath and leaves "ill go get him it will be alright you two stay with mum" Logan says then leaves "okay clara what was so important that you could not tell him sooner" Nancy says "sarah jane phoned River to pull the doctor away from me and he took her home he was in the spaceship that was taking her to the libary i was not inturppting it last time he would ever see her its not something i wanted to ruin you know he would hate me and if this baby is alright he would hate you aswell maybe even the kid i did not want that you seen him the first time he had to leave her in the libabry i was not going to cause that" Clara explains "well i supose thats alright i was getting ready to have it out with you about it but its River and i achually like river" Jounior says "remember Rose she was something she was like to young for him anyway like she has issues Clara you ever met rose" Harrison asks "yeah she seemed nice" Clara says "yeah she was lovely if you wernt one of us" Jounior says "well i dont want to hear about your dads ex's" Clara says "you like him dont you dont worry if you do everyone falls for his charm and his Tardis" Harrison says "no i dont i used to but i dont any more not after luke could never that would be weird like going out with his son then him not lets just stay clear of that thank you" Clara says "fair enough Harrison not everyone fall for the tardis" Nancy says "aw sorry mum forgot you just never loved him at all" Jounior says "no thats a lie i did love your dad at one point he gave me you all of you maybe not biolgivally but he helped raise you without him you would not be my boys but i was not on about me i was talking about River she loved him like properly loved him they way they looked at eachother was unreal you could not fake what they had you boys have girlfriends and jounior you even had kids with yours but its not the same use dont look at eachother the same as they did you know but not everyone finds that everyone finds love but not everyone finds love like that she would be here now if she could be and you know what she would not leave his side no matter how hard she found it thats why she was amazing and our favrote" Nancy explains "yeah she was this little one missed out but its alright he will get to know all about his dads wife and know how mad they where together" Jounior says

The Doctor is sitting in the waiting room stairing at the celling and Logan goes over to him "hey dad come on mum needs you right now man up for heavens sake" he says "logan mate you dont understand" the doctor trys to explain before logan inturpes and shouts "no dad not exuses mum is in there and all she wants right now is you to be there for her and if not for her for your kid you did this this is your mess you go fix it okay make sure she is okay speck to the doctors i dont care what you do just do something usefull i dont care if it should be river your haveing you one hundrenth kid with but is mum so deal with it" "okay logan let me speack for a minuet yeah i have always been there for you guys so dont start lecturing me about it cause i know thats whats coming nexts so dont even thinnk about it okay cause i love use all but i just needed some space to sort my head out before going in and seeing you mum because i have just came back from seeing River who by the way if you dont remember is dead so yeah i might not be in there right now but i just came back from seeing my wife for the last time who happened to be reganate with your little brothers or sisters so you just take that in for a minuet and then rethink about what your going to say next because i have had a eventfull day and i needed a minuet to take it all in is that okay with you" the doctor says in anger "yeah its fine sorry i did not know thats where youd been sorry em come on lets go see mum" Logan says "hey your gonna want to come see this it will make you feel alot better" Clara says "how long have you been there" The Doctor asks "long enough to know you need cheering up so come with me" Clara says "i dont know dont think anything can help me right now" The Doctor tells her "no i think this will do you trust me" Clara says "well you dont like my son anymore so yeah you know i dont know how i would feel about this but you know what i still trust you" the doctor answers and then they go back to the hospital room "aw Jounior do you remember when we would go to dads and she cause jess was the only girl she would always have to do her hair in the morning what are we going to do now we are hopless" Harrisons says then the doctor starts smiling and says "i am sure we will work something out she is my little princess and she is going to look like one even if it take all four of us" "dad come join us we are telling storys about River" Jounior says "yeah she was our favrote you know we are glas you married her even though we never new till the wedding" Harrison tells him "good i am glad" the doctor says then sits in a chairs "aw come on dad tell us a story about River" Logan says "really okay there is loads but theres one thing i can always remeber and its stuck with me ever since you mum told jessica about River and its that everytime River done something that your mum dont wether it was dry her hair or take her on a girly day out before she did it jessica would always come runing to me with tears filling her eyes and she would tell me River was trying to be her mum again and she would not listen to me not matter how much i tryed to tell her she wasnt then River would come and sit her down and tell her she would never replace her mum because she does not want to even if anything was to happen to your mother i would never take that from her its just when your at your dads i am going to be here cause he wants us to get to know eachother cause we are his girls and at this point jess would inturped and says who is his favrote me or you then it would go away jessica forgot about river doing the thing your mum did and they would sit for about ten minuets debateing who i loved more jessica always said it was river before she came to the conclusion that River was my queen and she was my princess and nether could be replaced and then when River dies jessica came to me in tears and i asked her what has wrong and she just looked at me and said daddy you lost your queen and i relised she was never trying to be mum she was just doing the things you where unable to do as the king needs help sometimes" The doctor says "dad now that was a good story but it was sad we made a agrement only happy storys" Harrison tells "alrigth ill give you an example when i had the twins River helped me with the relistion that either my girlfriend has cheated on me or i was never going to see her again and understod what it felt like to be in my shoes and not be told something vital to a any relisnship i was going to have with someone so when i had the twins and you came round for the first time i told river she was granny River she hit me she said she was to young to be a gran and she needed to be a mum first i though granny river and grandad doctor was a good idea but river never she is still granny river nothing she can do about it now and she might not have been able to have kids of her own but i have three parents cause river was mum when we where at dads and no other woman would do that and be okay with it" Logan says Dr Martin then comes in "okay nancy everything is fine with the baby we are going to take you and stop your labour you child will still be early but hopefully not as early so your baby should be fine" he says and nurses come in take Nancy away "alright i am going to phone jenny tell her whats going on make sure jessica is alright" harrison says then leaves "dad can i talk to you about hannah" Logan asks "yeah sure what is it" the doctor asks "i think she might be" Logan starts to say before the doctor inturups and says "get outside now because i dont think this is a converstion anyone should hear" The doctor says then they leave the room "well how you been clara" Jounior asks "alright apart from your borther cheating on me but other than that iv been good yourself" clara answers "aw sorry to hear about that what brother not that makes a diffrence just logan is the only one to do anything like that and you where not with him so what brother" Jounior asks "luke did your dad not tell you he has twenty kids now well near enough he has adopted luke and sky" Clara explains "aw okay luke always thuogh he was to young for you no offence just you would want more than he did him being twenty one and that like your young and very nice but you want to seatle down twenty one year olds dont want that" Jounior says "yeah i know i just really liked him he let me down he was trying to show everyone he was diffent and failed anyway thats enough about me whats going on with you" clara asks and he replys "well my girlfreind threw me out because of the timelord thing she did not like the idea of that tardis and the face that we are next to get it and waiting till my dad dies to have the argument just made it worse so she threw me out and cause i am not the twins biological dad theres not a case there so she is not letting me see them" "wow i think we should draw starws in who gets the most sympthy not just us the rest of them aswell" Clara says "how come" Jounior asks "well its obvious is it no ive been cheated on you lost you girlfriend and your kids which by the way is going to kill the man out there but we will come to that later and then you got Logan who is protental losing his girlfriend which is a shame she seemed nice when we last meet then you got your mum who could lost another baby Harrison is alright i supose he would hold the straws then last but not least you got your dad who just said his final goodbyes to his wife for the third time" Clara says "no i knew what you ment and what everyone was going through i just ment its no compittion my dad does think about it all of this effects him you getting cheated on well its his son so he has to deal with that you might get to stick around longer because of it then you got me and well its his grand kids and he loves them to bits then Logan well he was gonna marry that girl you could just tell dad now has that pressure put on him to find a way out it and mum is also dads problem cause its his baby aswell adn he has just said goodbye to his wife for the final time" Jounior says "wow never though of it like that how you going to tell him" Clara says "lets not talk about that just trust me i have a plan" jounior says then goes and sits next to clara and looks in her eyes and slowly leans in before the doctor comes in and he quickly pulls away "JOUNIOR what the hell you have a girlfriend kids you really want to through that all away because of clara and clara dont even think about it he is my son okay you made your choice you dont get to date them all that could tear my boys apart and we dont want that" the doctor says "dont worry dad you have nothing to worry about nothing happened" jounior says then leaves "but it was about to and thats the point, clara get ready and go to the tardis i just have a few things to do then ill take you home" The Doctor says "no i want to stay help" clara tells him "youve done enough now get in the tardis before i bring the tardis to you" the doctor says then leave.

Jounior is sitting on the stairs outside and the doctor comes out and sits next to him "okay so whats going on tell me" the doctor asks then jounior takes out a fag puts it in his mounth and lights it "well nothing you need to worry about this is my problem" jounior answers "i am your dad i always worry about you now tell me what going on" the doctor asks again "okay she left me lucy left okay and she took the kids with her i can never see them again and there nothing i can do about it because there not my kids" Jounior says "aw jounior mate you could have told me theres thing we can do about that now come on lets go fix it you know where she is" The Doctor asks "no hense the not seeing my children bit" jounior answers "okay point come on then lets go find them ill race you to the tardis" the doctor says and both boys stand up and run inside.

clara is sitting in the tardis on the stairs waiting and the doctor and jounior go inside "okay a few advetures before home that okay clara" The doctor says "yeah thats fine but where are we going" clara asks "to get my grandkids back and also to make sure that all four stay healthy and same with there mothers thats the important thing" The doctor says "four doctor you only have three" Clara says "nope hannah is pregnate i am going to get her Dr Martion was doing reasearch into Rivers last pregnacy he can use it to help Hannah and we can hope that does what we want it to" The Doctor says starting to fly the tardis "they where doing reasereach into the misscarages and River was part timelord hannah is not she is fully human" jounior says "yeha i know that but its all we got so we just gotta hope it works okay" the doctor says the tardis then lands "is that us here then" Jounior says "yup we are at Lucys new house now are you sure you want this she cheated on you now she has left you she clearly does not want to be with you no offence" The Doctor ask "this is not about us its about the kids they are apart of my life now have been for the last three years they know me and know me as there dad" Joinor says "okay lets do this then come on i am coming with you" The Doctor says "so am i" Clara says "no your not i am going to use sympathy on this if your around then its not going to work" The Doctor says "they dont know River is dead do they" jounior says "no you just found out yourself young man so lets go tell her grandkids" The doctor says then both boys go out the tardis


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy i sitting on the steps in her garden while the two toddlers play the nabours are also out in there garden and the doctor come in the garden and the toddlers run up to him shouting "grandad" and he hugs them "hey guys iv missed you but i have got to speck to your mummy then me mummy and daddy are going to have to tell you something okay" The Doctor says "doctor i am sorry but joinior is not here" Lucy says "yeah he is" the doctor says then jounior comes around the corner "can we talk about this after or maybe we should before" Jounior asks "no my thing first its more important" the doctor tells him "but dad you cant be serious these are my kids whats more important" Jounior says and the nabours start staring "right come on lets go inside" Lucy says then everyone goes inside "hey how about you two go show daddy your new room yeah" Lucy says then Jounior follow the twins up the stairs and The Doctor and lucy go to the living room and sit down "dont letucher me on why i left him its best for the kids" Lucy says "your a grate mother Lucy i know you are doing what you thinks best but thats not why i am here i have relised thats why he is here but not me" he says "okay what is it then" she asks "well its River she is dead i said my final goodbyes yesterday so yeah i dont know how you tell kids that stuff but i want to tell them but like i said your there mother how do i go about it how i need you there" The Doctor explains "okay ill help you but are you alright she was your wife never seen anyone look at someone like that in my life i dont know what it was she saw in you or what you saw in her but thats what i want and i am going to find it" Lucy says "thats why your not with him ant it dont worry i get it but me and river took a while to get there she killed me at one point we went through alot in our relasonship you know not easy we just kept it to ourselfs" The Doctor says "yeah it is come on he want that aswell and he just doesnt have that with me like i love him but not like you loved River and i think after seeing you two i want that and untill i get it i wont stop" Lucy says then Jounior comes in "well lets give it shot in a mounth you dont feel like that then we call it quits but dont take my kids with you" he asks "okay" Lucy says then adds "go get your kids granny River past away and they need to know about it" "granny River she hated that name but yeah ill go get the kids" Jounior says then goes up stairs and the door goes "ill go get that you wait here" Lucy says then goes and gets the door its the woman next door and she says "i seen him and i dont know what you are trying to pull here but that guy is diffent from before he was young or is that your boyfriends real father and the other guy was just his mums toy boy but she cant be because there has been three woman here saying there your kids gran so whats going on lucy" "yeah well you achally know nothing what you seen also nothing we know whats going on and how we work and thats all that matter my kids understand there grans and how they all work and same with everyone else in there lifes so dont come to my house and demand an explantion on whats going on with my family in my house cause aslong as my kids understand thats all that matter" Lucy tells her then the doctor comes to the door "is everything alright here" the doctor asks "yeah its fine i was just leaveing" the woman says then walks away and Lucy shuts the door and says "sorry about that she just well she is always in other peoples bussiness" "no dont worry about but thank you for defending me and this famiily a true well i am not sure as we dont have a second name we are just who we are so we will go with smith well done youll fit in quite nicley" the doctor replys just as Jounior and the kids come down the stairs "alright you two go sit on the couch Granddad need to tell use something and you have to listen carefully and understand what he is saying as this is not going to be easy for him" Jounior says then they all go through to the living room and the twins do as they are told and sit on the couch and the doctor crouches down at there level and says "right well you know how granny River is not here with grandad today" "yeah" Lacy says "well its cause you cant see her again she has gone away to a diffrent planet a wonderfull planet one of the best but the only problem with it is that we cant ever see her again well at least not for a while anyway" the doctor explains and gets inturpeted by Oscar "did we do something wrong" he asks "no no Oscar dont ever think that okay no one is to blame for this these things happen to everyone everyone you love will be at this planet when you get there and its wonderful you just have to wait untill you die to get there okay and when you go eventually ill be there mummy and daddy willl be there and granny River but me mummy and daddy are not there yet just granny river but thats okay because some of her friends are there so she is not lonley" The Doctor says then a tear runs down his face and the twins hug him "i am going to miss granny River i wish i could say goodbye" Lacy says "yeah kid i wish i could see her one last time aswell but we cant so we just have to move on with our lifes and make sure she is remembered can you guys do that for me make sure Granny River is never forgotten" The Doctor asks them "how do we do that" Oscar asks "well you think about her and tell storys about her keep her in peoples minds but happly make it so that when they hear about River they smile and enjoy the story" the doctor answers "okay we can do that" Lacy tells him "now go get an overnight bag you staying at grandads tonight mummy and daddy need some alone time" he tells them then both kids run upstairs "come on dad you just lost River is the kids not a bit much we can handle it we are there parents after all" Jounior says "yeah it will be good for me need this keep my mind off it and my mind away from alchol more importanly" the doctor answers "okay in that case the have them as long as you need just make sure your back with them tomorrow our time yeah" Lucy says "yeah of course Jounior can we go outside for a moment need to ask you something about the woman next door" the doctor asks "yeah sure come on then" Jounior answers then they go outside. "dont you think she is a bit to intressted in our family and that she looks a bit like you just saying you have not regenrated yet whitch means you still look like your twin and she should still look like you" The Doctor says "yeah well she could be anywhere rememeber we went before and she never wanted to see us never wanted anything to do with us" Jounior says "the tardis got it wrong to protected us she told me but never told me where your twin was but she is here on earth somewhere we know that much" The Doctor says "grate but i dont belive that the woman living next door is my twin" jounior says "okay get to know her find out if she has simler backround and what she knows about what okay is could be nothing but it could also be something ill run backround checks in the tardis but we have to make it seem normal your job" the doctor says "fine but if she is not tell me dont want to seem weird or like i am into her" Jounior says the Oscar and Lacy come out "right come on i want to go to space florida cause you promised me we could go" Oscar says "yes i did we will do that another time when we bring mummy and daddy with us okay" The doctor says then takes the childrens hands and walks to the Tardis

Once the doctor enters the tardis clara is sitting there "can i go home now" clara says "yeah you can but i might need you cause girls hair is not my strong point" The Doctor says "Doctor i need to go home now before Danny finds out i have been with you this whole time" Clara says "fine i dont need your help anyway i can do this myself just if your love one ever dies dont ask me for help" The Doctor says then goes to the concell "aw now thats deep because i have been there and i ask for a minuet to spend it with my boyfriend and you tell me you still need me and that i cant go home yet" Clara shouts "no thats not what i asked Danny can come if he wishes just not funny bussness last time that happened it was not good so cant happen again" The Doctor says then the tardis lands outside claras flat "was that not river you know your wife the woman you loved most in the universe" Clara asks "yeah it was but it took alot for that to come she was trained as a weapon was timelord tooken away from amy and rory at birth and left to live in an orphange where she would never be found exsepted she did get found and then was scared for her life and River went through so much more than you could imagen so yeah it was my wife and yes i did love he but no i do not want it happening again do you understand" the doctor answers "yeah i get it" clara says then leaves and the doctor sits on the stairs "right kids lets find out if your nosey nabour is your fathers sister yeah that sounds" Oscar says then the doctor stands up and says "come on then get away from the door" and the two kids run toward him "no type in natali and her adress do you know it" the doctor asks "we are three" Oscar says "yeah well that mean diffrent things for diffrent people but okay i get it so lets do this together then" the doctor says then type everything in the Tardis and says "right oscar run around and press the green button that is light up" and oscar does exsactly that then Danny comes in the Tardis "Doctor i want a word with you cause i said no" he says "not now Danny i have my grandkids around and they are going through a hard time if you havent herd my wife died and my grandkids just found out so if you could please leave and let us rememeber granny river and do things in her honnor that would be grate thanks" the doctor says "yeah i understand but i need to know why you keep putting Clara in dangour i herd what happened to Amy" Danny says "yeah and for that to happen to clara she would have to be in here with you and you would have to get her pregnate and it would be your fault cause you know about it" the doctor says "i still dont belive that no way could there kid be rorys and timelord" danny says "so what are you saying that i got amy pregnate then she had her timelord daughter who i then marred knowing there was a chance she could be mine do you understand how mad that is even for me" the doctor says "achually i was never imformed that River was the child i am sorry no i was not saying that at all em have a good night kids your grandad must be the best" Danny says sarcastically "Doctor are you sure youll be okay" clara asks "yeah ill be fine we will sit and watch videos of River and eat loads of junk then they will go to bed in there room and ill go to bed in mine" the doctor says "Doctor can i talk to your grandkids for just a moment without you here need to ask them something" Clara asks "yes i supose dont see why not ill be up stairs if you need me" the doctor says then goes upstairs and into a room "alright kids come here for a moment" clara asks them and then Oscar and Lacy go over to clara and oscar says "what is it you wanted to ask us miss oswald" "miss oswald where did that come from i am clara to you not miss oswald thats what the kids at my school call me" clara says "then why is it on a book" Lacy asks "because its a kid from the schools book now back to my queshtions" clara tells them "fine clara" Oscar says then clara goes on to ask the twins "alright now your grandad has not been very well the last couple of year he has been getting angry and doing stupied thing because he lost granny river in a tragic way and its something your grandad cant change but its also the things he wants to change the most and although he may seem fine and like your grandad and he even looks it now how great is that you know dont get weird looks when people see you call him grandad" clara stops as she gets inturupted by Lacy "could you get to the queshtion" "yeah Lacy can you guys make sure your grandad does not go into that bed alone because if he does no one is here to pick up the peices and get him better again and you two are to little to know what to do when he gets the way he does and we are all working hard to get him better are you guys wanting to help or wanting me to stay with you" Clara asks "i want to help but what if us being with him does not help and he still turns so can you stay with us but lay low a little like just stay in your room and stuff cause i love you and everything clara but you are not granny river" Oscar says "and i am not trying to be she is an irraplaceable woman i am only trying to help like jack and sarah jane everyone is helping him he just changed before he got better and thats bad but we can fix it"Clara says then the doctor comes back "is it okay now" he asks "yeah its fine clara says she is staying tonight is that okay she is going to lay low and not get in the way its just to do lacy hair" Oscar says "yes thats fine but she has never met river in person and i feel that she maybe should see how amazing she was what do you twins think should she watch the videos with us and see just how wonderfull your grandmother was" the doctor asks "yeah she should because granny river was way better than granny nancy what do you think oscar" Lacy says "yeah she should stay" Oscars says "thats my boy well really my boys boy but still, right you two get ready for bed everything will be ready for you two coming back" the doctor says then the twins run down the stairs "how does that work he says jump and you ask how high then" Danny asks "its not like that the kids wanted me here so i stayed you heard them so i am staying for that reason and that reason alone and i dont need your permission to help out a friend whos wife has just died" clara "she didnt just die though did she clara he was his old self and not even that he had not even met you yet so its really not your problem" Danny says "infact she had met me Danny just not knew me for very long and achally i was in dinal that she died then i started drinking then jack made me stop then i did stop then luke cheated on clara and sarah jane brough river back so i am going through the whole thing again cause i had to send my wife to her death for the second time is that good enough for you danny" the doctor says then the twins come up stairs "thats how you used to talk to granny nancy are you become that person again is that why clara needs to stay here incase you become that guy and do whatyou done to her to us" Oscars ask "no i would never do that to either of use and how do you guys no about what happened between me and granny nancy thats something i never though your father could even rememebr so whitch uncle was it Harrison or Logan" the doctor asks "uncle harrison told us you used to be a bad man but you only where one because another bad man did bad things and you ended up hateing him and you done bed things very bad things to granny nancy but you never done them to granny river cause you loved her so much more than anything in the universe and that if you ever did the whole of time and space would be after you but you had good reasons to treat granny nancy bad but that does not make what you dont right it just makes what the other unnamed person done even worse" Oscar says "yeah and when you guys are older i will explain that story and you will relise what i done was with the best intentions and that i would never do anything like that to either of use" the doctor says "daddy said you ran out on him when he was a baby and thats why use are so close now is that true" Lacy asks "yes but there is more to it than that and you two are getting to clever for you age now sit down on the steps and get ready for the tapes danny would you like to stay" the doctor asks "thought no solders where aloud on the tardis" Danny asks "then leave just make up your mind" the doctor says then him and the twins sit on the stairs and clara joins them "come on danny it will be fun we just cant have that kind of fun" clara says "fine and why not" Danny asks then sits next to clara "two words Amy adn Rory now me and river are the only people aloud to do that as the tardis is no risk i am already the risk" the doctor says then the videos of river come up on the screen.

once all the videos are done the doctor stands up "right you two bed now go hury" The doctor says "fine but can i sleep in your bed with you" Oscar asks "yeah sure sleep where you like but your going now i will join you later okay just try and get some sleep i might be a while" the doctor says then oscar and lacy go down stairs "oscar where you going my room is upstairs remember" the doctor says then oscar turns around and goes up stairs "Doctor are you going to be alright you know it will get better i am not saying your going to fell wonderfull and ready to go but it will get betetr never totally but it will get there and you just have to let it and dont hold back yeah youll have bad day and really bad days but youll also have good days and there the days that count the most" Danny says "thanks danny i though the new face might help but if anything it makes it worse cause not only is she gone i am no longer the man she fell in love with who knows if she would like me like this the man i have turned into but i will never know and thats why it hurts right now" the doctor says "well you know where we are if you need us" Clara says then Danny and Clara go down stairs and the doctor looks around and makes sure everyone is gone then flys the tardis and Logan comes in and says "hey dad mum has just dropped a bomb shell and your not going to like it" "yeah well where is she if she does not want her boyfriend finding out she need to be here when she says she will" the doctor says "how is this even working how can he not know" Logan asks "well he works all day so she sits in the house and i come and pick her up before he comes home to him she is on holiday its hard work but she is waiting for the right moment to tell him" the doctor says "well what about when she has had the baby what are use going to do then cause you know she will have another kid i know you could probaly hide it you have like ten kids but mum does not have as much so its not as easy to hide" Logan says then Nancy walks in and says "Logan what are you doing here though no one was going to know about this" Nancy says "yeah well the kid does okay no one else Oscar is in my bed tonight so youll have to sleep else where but i dont know where will but unnoticabe from everyone esle" the doctor says "she can have my room" Logan says "yeah but Lacy is next door she will notice" the doctor says "grate so i have no where to sleep" Nancy says "no you do we just need to find it thats all dont worry i will work something out" the doctor says "no you wont mum just tell your boyfriend so what he dumps you he is an asswhole anyway none of us like him come on you can do better than him and to be honest i dont want him around my little sister" Logan says "okay logan shut up your mum has done better than me she just needs to keep going she will get the guy she deserves eventually she will get there" the doctor says then Danny goes to the bottom of the stairs "but dad Jessica hates him and has to live with him" Logan says "Logan we are not going through this again your mother has made her choice you have to respect that and if jessica does not want to be there she can always come live with me got it" The Doctor says "yeah can i come live with you" Logan asks "yeah sure but clara has a girlfreind" the doctor answers "really aw maybe not then" Logan says "really Logan you like clara when where you going to tell me this" Nancy asks "because your his mother and thats not the type of thing boys talk about with there mums and plus we have talked about it and logan is not aloud to go anywhere near clara because she has been out with luke and they are brother and there are rules and now none of my boys are allowed to go out with anyone who travells on the tardis" the doctor says "thats a bit unfair luke messes up and everyone else suffers if they like someone they should go for it" Nancy says "yeah they should but then they can travel with me anymore clara blames me for lukes actions she denys it but she does so not hapening again and plus clara has danny so Logan here is going to stay out of it cause i may not like that fact that danny is a solider but he is a nice guy treats her right and Logan is not going to mess things up for her" the doctor says "okay back to mum then whats happening she tells him or i tell clara" Logan says "no you dont if you love clara you will let her be happy okay and as for gary my problem not yours okay i will tell him just not yet" Nancy says " but if he loves you it wont matter" Logan tells her "it will Logan trust me i have been him before and i have a feeling he is not as stuiped as i was" The Doctor says "you where not stupied you loved mum so never let her go away so easily and gary should be the same" Logan says starting to get angry "yeah your right i did but i was a kid there is a diffrence i was alot younger when you mum cheated on me it was well when Harrison was born then nine mounth but you know what i mean i was very young and stuiped but i dont regrate it but when your older things are diffrent" the doctor says "say its his no one will know any better just tell Jess you made a misstake" Logan says "the dates dont even match up i got with your dad when i was at grans whitch would have been about a month without seeing gary before hand and about two weeks after he will work it out" Nancy explains "what about when you have the baby or what if you go into labour and none of us are there gary will know come on mum just tell him now the sooner you tell him the less difficult its going to be he is going to notice in nine mounths why you have a baby" Logan says "logan go to your room and me and your mum will work it out okay" The doctor says "no i want to know that poor guy has not even got a clue" Logans tells them "trust me logan i know how he feels i know what will go through his head and how he is going to feel when she tells him so let us deal with it got it now get to your room" the doctor says "no you dont though big deal i am not yours but i was raised as yours and you did not know for the first how ever meny years of my life never even bothered telling me then to top it off use where not even sure who my dad was untill you enrolled Jessica into school and it came up uses had two kids togther out of the five you raised" Logans says before getting inturpeted by Nancy says "four we raised four of you we never got to see your other sister" then logan continues "and big deal dad has enough kids to start a football team and you well youll go with anything you will cant even keep the one guy that would stupied enough to put up with you the both of use are jokes pathetic just tell him before use all get hurt cause when this if over with jessica is going to be the victiom and use no it" then the doctor hits Logan then backs away in shock "oh my god i am so sorry Logan forgrive me please i am so sorry" the doctor says then logan goes to the door and the doctor flys the tardis "dad dont do this i need to get out of here" logan says rolling his eyes and the doctor puts his hands through his hair "son come on it was a mistake everyone makes them some more than other come on i did not mean it" the doctor says then logan goes down the stairs and Danny hides from him as he passes "so when you said you never hit River where you lying" Nancy asks "no i never hit her ever never even though about it" the doctor says and sits down on the chair "you need a minuet" Nancy says "yeah i hit my son i have never done that even when we got bad i never took it out on them not even when you where pregnate" the doctor exaplains "yeah i know but maybe this time you lashed out because you know he did go to far and this time the argument was with him unlike the rest of the times it was between us this time he got involved when he shouldnt have" Nancy says trying to comfurt him "where did we go wrong should i have left you before or i dunno he has made me think about it to be honest think thats why i did it because i never though about it before never wanted to" the doctor says "well we cant get drunk cause i am carrying your child so we might achually have to talk what you think can we do that for once" Nancy asks "yeah i think so what you want to talk about" the doctor asks then Danny comes up the stairs and says "sorry i have been listening for to long em i never ment it i just wanted water your son likes clara and you never told me" "No sorry sliped my mind and if you have been listen since then you relise thats the least of my problems and that my other son cheated on her so really she has caused more problems than she has solved in this family but its okay cause we like her so she is alloud to stay" the doctor says "really fair enough now water" Danny says "back down the stairs to the right first door on your left" Nancy explain then danny goes down the stairs "how did you i dont care" the doctor says "how about we give it anothor go we have grew up alot you now look old we could work" Nancy says "no i cant i still love River not ready to move on" the doctor says "yeah cause i am totaly moving on with your life" Nancy says laughing "you know what i mean and plus we are no good for eachther you know that we just fight argue and have kids and none of those things equal love not to me anyway" The Doctor says "yeah but we could just have fun" Nancy says "but it never is fun with us is it" The Doctor says "come on doctor you know you want a bit of this" Nancy says and danny is back at the bottom of the stairs "Nancy i dont want you like that anymore not have for a very long time and you know that so stop trying to make this happen its never going to going back to you was the biggest mistake of my life and i happened to make it more than once but you know what i have five about to be six wonderful kids out of it and i would not trade them for a world but you yeah i could live without you" the doctor says "yeah well you must like something about me to get with me so meny times" Nancy says "yeah its called alchol and plus it should not even be you having the baby you no fit to be a mother you may have raised Jessica but look i show up for five minuets and she is daddys little girl what does that say about you" The Doctor says "okay then doctor who should be having your fiftenth child then" Nancy asks "aw you know the answer to this River she should be the one having my next kid cause thats all she ever wanted from me and you have somehow made it happen in seconds River deserves it more than you do and you cant even start to say she doesnt" the doctor says then danny goes to go up the stairs "you know what doctor your right it should be you and River having this baby its all everyone ever wanted for you two honestly i think that kid would be a something else but in a good way and i could just imagen your little family now i am sorry i am not River i really am i wish it was River having this baby she desrved to be a mum every woman does but you have to seatle for me can you do that if not for me for the baby as its not there fault that there mummy is not River cause you want to know something crazy" Nancy says with a tear running down her face "what" the doctor asks "if River was alive now and i was pregnate just like i am now and it was yours i would let you two raise it cause it would have better life i know it would but we have to stop thinking what should have been and focus on what is because thats whats important for out baby thats why i have not told gary cause i keep thinking River is going to come back and can be our babys mummy but shes not and use will never get what we have and its not right" Nancy says and Danny smiles and walks away "yeah well we shall continue this in the morning got to sleep Nancy i am going to bed" The Doctor says then goes up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy and Jounior are sitting watching Tv "can i tell you something before the kids get back just incase it happens to come up i dont know why it would but i dont think i will get another chance with the kids around" Logan asks "yeah sure what is it and if it happened between when i left and when you came back its not cheating cause you never knew we would get back together" Lucy says "yeah i supose but i feel like you should know because it could come up one day and i dont want you to be shocked or whatever when it comes to it" Joinor expalins "okay tell me then" she asks "okay i may have kissed Clara and done some other stuff we never slept togther but yeah it happened" Joinor tells her "well thats not what i expaected i though she was with danny" Lucy asks "yeah i never knew that and she got em lonley will we call it but i never new about Danny but dont tell anyone my dad would be fumming my brother would fall out with me and Luke who techanlly is now my brother would never speack to me again" Jounior says "yeah lets not thats not that long though if you think about it between Luke and Danny was there an overlaps possibly" Lucy asks "no just my dad took a while before going and getting clara again seems shorter to us but it wasnt old face when it was luke new face danny" Jounior tells her "aw okay makes scense what would Danny do to you if he found out" Lucy asks "nothing my dad has my back" Jounior answers then the door goes "ill go get that shall i" joinor says then gets up and answers the door and its the nabour again "hey Jounior i know this is going to sound bazzar but i think i am your twin sister" she says as The twins come in the gate "Daddy" Oscar and Lacy shout running up to him "kids how are you did you have a good t ime with Grandad" he asks them "yeah Granny Nancy had her baby" Oscar says then the doctor comes around the corner with a pram "this is priceless come on guys go see your mum and Natali you better come inside aswell are you sure this mad family is yours" Jounior says "why would i say i was apart of this when i am not" Natali says "so she is mine my missing child grate nice to finaly meet you come inside" the doctor says going inside and taking the baby out the pram as Lucy comes through "i hurd i have a little brother in law correct" she says "i wish that was true but come on you two are not married use should be but your not" the doctor says "dad not the time to have this disscusion" Jounior says "fine but soon we are talking about it see Lucy i have your back" the doctor says "okay so how do you what am i doing here like i dont see what diffrence its going to make i cant prove i am your twin" Natali says "yeah your right but we can go to the tardis and find out Jounior are you mine did we ever no we never come on then big day guys come on lets go find out" The Doctor says and puts the baby back in the pram and leaves "so have we to follow him" Natali asks "yeah probably" Lucy says and then Natali follows the doctor "you stay here with the kids okay ill be two minuets if that well depends how much natali moves" Jounior says then kisses Lucy and leaves and Oscar comes through "is grandad going to be okay Clara said he was sick and needed to get better" he asks "aw your grandad is fine dont worry about him he is big enough to look after himselfs he is not sick and he does not need to get better he is greiving which is what people do when they lose someone they love and some people take it better than others and your grandad cant deal with it very well and the closer you are the worse he gets but its alright cause he is never going to get better from it okay we all know that but what he is going to be able to do soon is cope with the pain and he will be his self again soon ish he has changed but you know what i mean he is always grandad and for just know he even looks like grandad what he thuogh river wanted him to be ironicaly" Lucy explains then they both go into the living room.

Natali is sitting on the stairs "okay the results is...we will find out after this quick brake" the doctor says then Jounior just looks at him "not funny okay well thats your sister but em it also showed you backround and i dont know what to say but your father your adopted father is baned from this faimly not aloud anywhere near us for saftly reasons his and ours so if you want to be apart of us he cant be there but its your choice if you can work it out then grate but your choice" the doctor says "who is her dad like" Jounior asks "The guy who did that stuff to River" The doctor says "oh i see yeah sorry but we cant see your dad" Jounior says "why cause of what he did what he has been framed for cause i dont beleave it for one moment as he is my dad he would never be so sick to do something like that to a woman god why does everyone judge me on that and what gives you the right to say that i have to pick cant you just give him a chance" Natali says "you know what your dad did do all the stuff you think he never i know because i was there i had to deal with the aftermath cause it was my wife who was his victiom the tardis got mixed up and she never seen me for a couple of weeks and she though i had left her so she was going on a date and when i arrived i was angry but just walked away river came after me he came after river and told me that he was having sex with my wife one way or another and he did so well never cause then i had to follow him to a deserted cabben in the woods and if i was a second later he would have forced her into it and she was never the same well she was but it took years to get her back to the fun river i fell in love with so yeah i am sorry if we phoned unit and told them about him but we did what needed to be done" "aw okay well he is still inisant i dont even care he is my dad i love him like any daughter would no matter what he has done aslong as my kids dont find out and they can still look up to him for the moment then thats all that matters as they need a role modle someone thats not going to let them down" Natali "and what about when they do they are going to get older and wiser adn there going to find out what you did and why they are not seeing him naymore the real reason adn thats when its goign to get messy and they could end up hateing you for it let us be the role models" Jounior says "aw no dont do that what good are we i have more kids than i know what to do with you well come on your lucky your girlfriend cheated on you cause you forgot to mention your not a timelord and well your brothers have dont the same apart from logan he is just well logan he goes about and we just pray he does not ruin someones life which reminds me i need to phone clara cause well logan was left alone" The Doctor says "well can you tell me a bit more about you and the rest of my family start from the begining" Natali says "alright well you mum is a bit of a nutter but it seems to be my type all of my wifes tired to kill me but the one i loved the most only one who didnt mean it also the only one who manged it so what does that say about me anyway back to your mum she is a drunk sleeps around alot and somehow i always get her pregnante but you little brother is that last one i cant stand her dont know how we even got a sixth child together then you got you big brother the oldest harrioson but of a mans man like to look after his mum and sisters which willl be you once he meets you make sure no harm comes to them he has two kids susan who is wonderfull started traveling with me when i first started then she fell in love and had a little boy named Harrison after her father lovely kid his son is call marco and is grate the mother died because again he forgot to mentioned the timelord bit and those kids happened to be his then you got logan another brother he is alright does his bit you know he trys he is smart and kids loving he is just alwaysin the wrong place at the wrong time and never there quick enough i think if he got to clara before luke then they would have been amazing a jounior would not have gotten near her which brings us no to jounior who you know he is your nabour and you his twin who i am going to guess you know better than we do at this moment in time apart from the fact your where accadently put up for adoption when you where born and i wanted to fight for you you have to know that your mum na she had her three boys and thats all she ever wanted three boys well me youll find out that i clearly did not care how meny kids i ended up with so then we have jessica who is no longer mine and your mums youngest but she is daddys little girl into princesses and stuff like that she is a kid you know then you have jenny who is wonderful made from my dna and no one elses forced but would not change her she was made not born which means she was fully grown and i missed out on the growing up part but she is still amazing love her to bits more than my boys at points cause when she meets someone she tells them she is timelord she has a son tyler he is energetic as hell like he is going to be trouble i can tell already then em then we have well first i should tell you about river she is or was your step mum i supose but not granny river em she was the love of my life and i dont think anything or anyone will changed that yeah she tired to kill me but it was my own fault in a way and she is the reason no one is aloud to have sex on the tardis unless your me and river because last time river was born which happened because my inlaws had there wedding night amy got pregnate river got token off her then returened in adulthood but i meet her before all this cause i can travel through time so we had already falling in love rory still thinks there was something going on between me and amy though which there wasnt really he should have worried about logan then you have mine and river" The doctor starts to tear up "ill take over" Jounior says then contines "then you have the twins unfortantly due to river only being part timelord she had a misscarrage they was twins a little boy and a little girl doctor jr and amelia now before you say anything i have my fathers given name and my lilttle brother has his choosen name there is a diffrence you might have herd about it then before river died like minuets before my dad found out she was preganate again this time with triplets and we have no further information on that matter then he decided to be a good friends and adopt Luke and sky sarah jane smiths kids life long family friend grate woman wanted to make sure her kids mostly her daughter was is grate hands when she dies so made sure they went to the only peron she could trust the doctor then we have out little new born not much we can say about him he is only hours old" "wow that alot to take in what about him dad what he like" natali says "grate on good days he goes about saving people planted the whole unierse even with nothing in return but if he gets upset or if something goes wrong he turns into mum but unlike mum he can snap out of it and turn it off right now he has finshed the prossces as he just recenty lost river the love of his life like you should have seen these two you might have they came round alot they where amazing like betst couple i know and you know what yeah he is a good role model he just thinks he is not you know he makes misstakes but he owns up to them and fixes them where he can river and the triples she was carrying was a big loss like not only his wife but his three kids like my little brother not going to get treated the same i know that cause everytime my dad sees my mum he know hates her even more because he has given him the one thing river could not have or maybe she could have its all she ever wanted and they never got it and mum did it so quick and its not the kids fault and dad knows that he just wont see him as much because of mum and the way mum treats him with it" Jounior says then logan comes in the tardis "she is our sister then grate more family i am serious its grate does not sound it but dad i need to talk to you no infact its okay ill talk to jounior its more brotherly than fatherly" Logan says "okay well i am going to get your brother then going to name him so come with me if use want or be goone betime i get back" then the docor leaves "so what have you done now"Jounior says "well i went out shoppping buy my little brother something nice you said he was here so though it would be good idea but then i walked passed this shop jewerly is what it sold and a bought this" Logan says then takes a ring out his pocket "dude she is with danny you cant ask her to marry you" Jounior says "i am not asking clara to marry me i am over her i did not want to say anything to you and dad and needed to tell someone so i told the one person i trust the most with everything jess and this girl by the way is amazing and i just think i should do this" Logan says "how long" Jounior asks "a year and a bit but this girl is amazing like i think she is the one" Logan says "alright does she know" Jounior asks him "know what theres nothing to know is there" Logans says confused "does she know that your timelord and that use can never have kids if you want to offer her the world adn the rest of you life let her know what she is giving up because if she marries you then finds out then you have one pissed off woman who loves you who married you then finds out its all been a lie to her it will have all been a lie take her to dinner the same as you planned but tell her if she says shes fine with it ask her is not let her go have her life and the kids she has probably dreamed about since she was a kid" Jounior says "okay yeah thats a good plan ill do that better go i have planning to do" Logan tells him then leaves "did he even see me" Natali says "no probably not but he is over clara thats good right" Jounior replys and sits down "yeah but he never gave you a name of the girl he could still have been talking about clara you said no not clara and he just went along with it follow him before he does somthing stupied it could be nothing but at the same time it could be something" Natali says "you are right nice meeting you i gotta go" Jounior tells her running out the tardis as the doctor walks in the the pram "where is he going" the doctor asks "well to stop a certian son of yours possibly making the biggest mistake of his life" Natali "did he say he would have kids with someone" The Doctor asks "no no he never said that achually he might have found a really nice girl and is going to go tell her he is timelord and ask for her hand in marrage or he could be going to ask clara to marry him Jounior is going to make sure he did not lie to us" Natali replays "so jounior has this under control" the doctor says "yeah" Natali answers then the doctor flys the tardis "wait where you taking me" Natali asks "to name your brother your still here so you come with i explained this" The Doctor says then goes out the tardis and Natlie then looks around awquardly


	7. Chapter 7

Logan is standing in the street and a girl comes up to him "hello beutiful how are you" he asks "i am fine thanks for asking so what we doing today then you look nervous is it hights" the girl asks "no i just worryed thats all come on lets go" Logan tells her then takes her hand and walks down the street as Jounior comes around the corner and just catches them then smiles and walks away and Logan and the girl go into a cafe and sit at the window "okay i need to ask you something and this could go either way right now and i was going to wait till then end but i cant like its to much" Logan says "alright Logan just say it before it starts bothering me" the girl says "alright stacy listen i really like you more than anything in the world but i am timelord which i get means nothing to you but everything to me okay i cant change it cant turn it off or trust me me and my brothers would have my dad would have if he could for river he would have done anything for her and before we get to serious i need to ask you this cause i dont want to be my dad in river well i do em i am just going to get right to it do you want kids is that a deal braker because as a timelord i cant give you that without killing you or have an outrages amount of misscarages to find out that its never going to happen i want to spend the rest of my life with you but if you want kids then i cant because i dont want to take that away from you my dad did that and yeah there amazing but they where way diffrent than us they went to hell and back for eachother like they went through so much that kids did not matter to river because she had what she a fought for you know so i dont know its up to you do you want children with me" Logan says "why the hell did you give this big speach just brake up with me instead of making up all this bull shit about you being a timelord like what even is that i am not stupied" Stacy says "yeah well if i was lying would i have brought a ring with me because if you never wanted kids or was willing to give them up i was going to married you but i dont want to diny you of that being a mother is something River always wanted you know and she never got that cause she choose my dad and he is now well i dont know acting like an idiot really and i dont want that to be us" Logan says then clara walks over to them "Logan you can not be serious right now this is not the way to go about this at all for god sake dont bring the timelord thing up then the kids tell her bit by bit so i dont know she can cope with it all" Clara says "yeah well its a big thing you know and asking someone to give that up is not that easy giving up everything i have been turned down before and yeah i am the only son that does not blame our darling dad for it cause its not big deal so just let me live my life how i want to you are nothing to do with me okay you are my dads friend thats it" Logan tells her "i was only trying to help dont lose this girl she seems really nice unlike your brothers new girlfreind" Clara says then walks aways "clara stop your more than just my dads friend you know that right luke was bang out of order for cheating on you but no office use did look odd he was i dont know just to you use wanted diffrent things but he should have said to you but you have danny now so who care about luke idiot you got better" Logan says then clara turns around and hugs him "whats this for" Logan asks "being the better bother my favrote although you now have a bit of compatition as Rory is cute and he gives me loads of cuddles so you have compatition he could be my new favrote" Clara answers "i though jounior was your favrote use where like best mates what happened" Logan says "nothing its not big deal just let your girlfriend deal with things before you ask her to marry you" Clara says then danny comes up to her "hey you ready to go we need to go to my mums before we go home" he tells her "yeah sure lets go" Clara says then goes outside "can you give me a minuet" Logan says the goes outside "Clara tell me what went on between you and my brother" he shouts then clara looks at danny "can you go to your mums without me this could take a while i will meet you there" she says "yeah thats fine" Danny says before he kisses her then walks away "right this goes nowhere got it" Clara says "what what could possibly be that bad that use can work it out come on you guys are like if i was danny and seen you with him i would be worried like use need to work it out because you know use are weirdly close" Logan explains "thanks Logan but this time its not something thats going to be fixed" Clara tells him "right well get to the point what was it what happened" Logan asks "we kissed it tends to ruin things between people"Clara tells him "em alright when was this like how long ago what happened" Logan asks "well when your mum was in hospital and we where alone and i dunno everything just happened and then i told him i liked him well i though i liked him and as you know its alot your giving up when you date a timelord so before you say anything just know that your brother lead me to beleve he liked me then told me he did not care about me" clara says with her voice getting louder "yeah well fix it do something use cant just end it he knows more than danny you cant be giving up this easily" Logan tells her and Sarah comes out the cafe and stands behind them but they dont notice "yeah i am Logan because i am happy with Danny and i think me and Danny could work out and if Jounior is in the pitcher it could all go so wrong because who knows what could happen and i love Danny i just dont want to do something i regreat and if i see Jounior its a risk and i am not willing to take that risk sorry Logan but i cant" Clara says "But he is your best friend use told eachother everything who are you going to go to with that stuff know who is he going to go to it makes no scense come with me ill get sarah and we will go see him and use can talk" Logan tells her "its not that simple Logan okay and i will find someone to be my new best friend trust me i used to talk to your dad about this stuff i just stoped because i was seeing his son but we dont have to worry about that anymore do we your with sarah Jounior does not want me and Luke cheated on me so i dont see me and any of your brothers being a thing" Clara exaplains "yeah so thats it cutting youself off from the smith boys what about zac he has not done nothing" Logan says laughing "he is a bit young dont you think now i am going to see my boyfriend who i love and you should go have lunch with your girlfriend if she still is your girlfriend" Clara says then walks away and Logan turns around and see Sarah standing there "how much did you hear not that is matters but it would still be good" Logan asks "enough i though maybe use where a thing but clearly its your brother that has a thing for her what about harrison she never ruled him out how come what happened there" Sarah asks "well nothing he just does not want to be lable as something he is not so he is not our brother apparently and clara was respecting that i think anyway lets go home i dont want lunch anymore not really in the mood" Logan tells her "okay lets go home"

Danny is sitting in his parents house "hey mum when clara comes in dont act you alright just i dont know just act normal" he says "yeah well we are acting ourself alright Danny cause if needs be we will call you by the name that your birth mother gave you" Mr Anderson says "alright dad i get it act yourself" Danny tells them and then Mrs Anderson ges a text and says "aw perfect Lucy is coming over and we get to meet her boyfriend they should be here any minuet now" and the door goes "aw that will be clara i will get it" Danny says then goes to the door "hello Clara welcome ready to meet my foster parents there tuff work" "yeah i have never been more ready" Clara answers then goes in the door and walks through to the living room "right mum dad this is clara oswald my girlfriend" Danny says "nice to finaly meet you clara have a seat we are waiting on dannys sister coming then we will get to know you properly we have never met her boyfriend either even though they have kids he had always been busy when we have things on but not tonight he is coming over" Mrs Anderson says before Lucy and Jouinor comes in and Claras face drops "no way Jounior" she says "Clara what are you doing here you just show up everywhere in my life now" Jounior says "well i dont try to if thats what your thinking" clara tells him "Clara how do you know him do you know my sister" Danny asks "yeah this is Jounior my em sorry he is not my anything he is the doctor son one of the twins and the doctors sons girlfriend i have meet your neice and nefew" Clara answers "em clara about everything could we talk outside before this whole thing starts i think it would be better know than when we have a few drinks in us" Jounior asks "yeah sure i dont know what there could be to talk about but yeah why not" Clara says then they both get up and go outside "i though he was just the doctors son what could they have to sort out" Danny says "nothing you need to worry about Danny trust me thre practacly family" Lucy says then sits down.

Jounior and Clara are outside "what is it i have moved on clearly let me live my life we have nothing to talk about Jounior" Clara says "i miss you being around i am willing to forget it ever happened so is Lucy she does not care we where broken up she wont bring it up and we can go back to the way things where what you think because i cant breath without you i dont know who to go to when i am stuck when Lucy is mad at me i dont know who to phone when i Lucy is away and my little girl needs her hair done you are the one i call what do i do know i am lost without you there please just forgive me and lets forget it happened and go back to being best friends again cause i need a mcdonnalds date soon" Jounior tells her "well how can a girl say not to a mcdonnads date but yeah i am willing to forget i do miss you but can we not tell logan for a while i bumped into him today and made a big deal about us not talking and this would just make his head bigger like i even called him my favrote smith brother thats how pissed i have been" Clara says "no way i am your favroite smith brother okay not even little zac can take that away from me now come on give me a hug and then lets go inside yeah have fun" Jounior says and Clara hugs him and goes inside.

Mr and Mrs anderson are sitting on the floor along with Lucy and Danny and clara and Jounior come in "are you guys better talking bffs again" Lucy asks "yeah we are fine and always will be because nothing has happened we never even fell out did we Jounior" Clara answers "what you on about" Jounior sayis "good because it was slowly killing him sometimes i think he needs you more than me" Lucy tells them and they just smile and sit down "okay this is simple guessing game we have to answer a queshtion but everyone else has to guess first" Mrs Anderson says "alright whats the first queshtion" Clara says "okay Jounior pick the queshtion" Mr anderson says then jounior picks out a queshtion "alright this is easy what is claras favrote colour" Jounior asks "okay clara you pick the order and then pick out the next queshtion" Mrs Anderson says "alright so i will go with Mrs Anderson then Mr Anderson then Lucy Danny and then finish with Jounior" Clara says "aw clara we might need wine for this game mum you got any" Lucy says "yeah ill go get it but ill anwser now and say Pink" Mrs Anderson says then goes to the kitchen "alright i will second that cause i dont really know you" Mr Anderson says "alright purple cause your always wearing purple and your whole house used to be purple i dont know about know that danny lives there" Lucy says "alright its purple everything she owns is purple" Danny says "close both of you it used to be purple hense why half her worbrobe is purple and her house but no her favtrote colour is now Royal blue because its the colour of that tardis and that remides her of my dad and all of us smith boys even the bad ones who she does not like anymore" Jounior says "yeah it is blue and Jounior what Smith brother do i not like i love you all" Clara tells them "Luke you dont like Luke" Jounior corrects her "yeah your right we dont need to get into that here though" Clara says then Mrs Anderson comes back with two glasses of wine and gives them to the girls "Good luck clara" Lucy says "you to" Clara says then they both take a drink then clara takes out a queshtion "okay what was dannys old name before it was danny pink" Clara asks "em well i want it to start with Jounior then Clara then Lucy then mum and dad" Danny says "em i dunno daniel or something like that Anderson maybe" Jounior says "Rupurt" Clara says "yeah its rupert" Lucy syas "yeah and mum dad use know my name right next question is what is claras favrote thing to do" Danny asks "okay same order" clara tell them "teach" Mrs Anderson says "read maybe" Mr Anderson says "spend time with oscar and Lacy i dunno you seem to like that" Lucy says "watching telly with a chinese and hot cholet after just chilling out" Danny says "Mcdonnads date hands down cause lets face it who does not love them you said it youdelf what girl could say no" Jounior says "use are all wrong its spending time with the doctor well in the tardis you father is just a little bonus seeing the universe thats my favrote thing to do" Clara says "hold on what about our mcdonnalds date i can take you to outer space mcdonnalds" Jounior says "going to mcdonnalds is noones favrote thing Jounior maybe yours achully i just hope thats not where you took lucy on your first date" clara says then picks a queshtion "aw we are about to find out what was Jounior and Lucys first date oh and its in pairs although i got this" Clara says "go for mum and dad then Danny and Clara" Lucy says "alright he hired a car to pick her up then took her to a five star restaraunt and they ate and got to know eachother and then he took her home" Mrs Anderson says then clara starts laughing "whats so funny" Danny says "that might have been what she told you but that is the oppistite from what i have been told" Clara says "what have you been told" mr anderson says "he got a taxi to pick her up he wasnt even in it he did pay for it though which makes it slightly better then they did go to a restarunt but it was not five star then they walked along the beach for a bit talking getting to know one another he pushed her in the water she got pissed of shouted at him because it was the worst date ever and went home" Clara says "then how are they together now if thats how the date ended" Mr Anderson asks "because he liked her alot so he tryed phoneing her the next day to appoligise and ask for a do over but she would not answer so he went to her house and said hey i am sorry the date was rubbish i never ment for it to happen the way i did i have alot of stuff going on at home hense why i needed to send the taxi to you because i was on the phone to my mum sorting some things out and i was not really listening to you cause there was so much going on but if you will give me another chance then that would be grate and i will pay more attention to you this time and not push you in water then he got down on one knee and her face just sqrunched up and he said dont worry its not what you think then he brought out a card and said Lucy Anderson will you do the Honnor of coming on a second date with me and she did and thats how they are togther now" Clara says then an hour passes and they are still playing the game "alright so at the end of that Danny knows Lucy the best me and Eric know eachother the best Clara knows Danny the best and Clara and Jounior know eachother the best" says Mrs Anderson "yeah i am not sure how to take that" Danny says "listen to me more and then youd win cause all of that stuff Jounior knows you know if well yeah there is some things that Jounior knows but you will eventually know them aswell but nothing thats come up tonight so dont be mad because he listens better than you do" Clara says to him "no you have never told me you had been cheated on before yet somehow he knows about it" Danny says "yeah he only knows more about it because it just happens to be his brother and he was there and i did tell you that thats one of the first things i told you because i explained that i had trusted issuse because my ex cheated on me" Clara tells him "i cant remember but we can talk about it when we get home" Danny says "you know its not that big a deal danny there best friends they are going to know more about eachother they have know eachother longer and Clara is quite close with the family not just Jounior and you are well aware of that" Lucy says "yeah thats not the point and i would rather just talk about it later" Danny tells them "yeah it is you wanted to know how i know more about Clara than you do when really you just dont listen to her which yeah is alright with somethings i dont always listen to Lucy no one listens to there partner all the time but not knowing about my brother come on thats something you maybe should have listen a little better to" Jounior says "i dont need you telling me what i should and shoulnt have done its my relshonship not yours so keep you nose out my bussiness" Danny says "i know more than you think Danny and i dont ask for the details of your relshonship clara just comes to me when she needs my help and i am not going to say no sorry i cant help you because you asked me to just listen to her when she talks to you a bit more and youll be fine she wont have anything to tell me" Jounior says "no" Danny says "what no that makes no sence" Jounior tells him "yeah it does clara is not going to go to you with her problems anymore adn theres nothing you can do about it i am her boyfriend she should come to me and from now on she will" Danny answers "i dont think thats your choice to make Danny i will still talk to jounior and i will still go to him if i need his help because he is my best freind and theres not anything you can say or do to change that" Clara says "okay guys dont do this here please its been a lovley night getting to know use and look we even brought out the wii" Mrs Anderson says "yeah its been really nice Mrs Anderson and Mr Anderson but i think i am going to go now but its been nice meeting you two Jounior i need to phone you tomorrow about your father he well ill tell you tomorrow is Zac with use tonight yeah" Clara asks "yeah he is he has been for a while now" Lucy says "okay i can explain that tomorrow when i come pick him up then" Clara says then leaves "well this went well" Danny says "you are an idiot" Eric says "how what did i do" Danny asks "really you need to ask that you really dont listen to that girl do you she told you before she left" Mrs Anderson says "alright i am going to go see her make sure she is alright i know what she is like" Jounior says "okay ill see you at home then yeah" Lucy says "eh yeah ill call you" Jounior says then kisses Lucy "dont stay with her am not okay with that yet" Lucy says "okay i wont promis" Jounior says then leaves.

Clara is sitting on her couch watching Tv eating ceral and the door goes and she gets up and answers it its Jounior "what are you doing here big family night in remember you shuold be there means alot to her and i think your a bigger deal because as far as there aware the twins are yours and your here with me not good start is it" Clara says "your upset Lucy said it was okay so yeah i am here now am i aloud in" Jouior says "yeah sure why not" Clara says then goes back to the couch "aw bidge eating and Tv this is not how you normally go about things like i am glad that this is what you have gone for" Jounior says then sits next to her "aw no i have wine there aswell dont make me out to be something i am not Jounior" she tells him "alright what wrong cause thats stuff never bothers you" jounior asks "yeah i know its just he is getting worked up about you knowing more than he does when he is just not listening to me and he says i cant talk to you because he is not listening and he does not want to look bad infrount of his foster parents whats he going to do if he finds out lucy is only okay with it because she was not speacking to you she moved away i never espected to see you again you know you where single thats what single people do and she knows you would never do that again but danny he wont see it like that he will overthink everything we do even mcdonnads dates and we cant get rid of them can we" Clara answers "yeah well you he could lose it and be mad at you and never want to see you again but at the same time thats his loss he has walked out on you and you know that you have done nothing wrong and he has took something and made it into something its not because it was a time thing thats not going to happen again it meant nothing our heads where all over the place and although we can't change it we can make sure it never hapoens again" Jounior assures clara and she replys "yeah then why do i fell guilty about like i done something wrong and that i should tell him" "tell him if you want but its not going to change anything other than possible your happiness its not worth it trust me clara don't tell him just i dunno act like it never happened plus thats not what started all this an you know that so whats wrongg why make a big deal of him not listening to you" junior asks "its not that he does not know my favrote colour or anything its just he does not remember me telling him about luke like thats a big thing and a part of my life it changed the way i think and he is the only one that can chang that and you know what i love him but he is not doing a good job at it" Clara explains "alright well how about this you go to sleep and talk to Danny about it in the morning and sort everything out we can look after Zac for a couple more hours we are not doing anything anyway" Jounior tells her then stands up and puts his hands out to her and clara rolls her eyes and takes them and he helps her up and they go to the bedroom and clara gets into bet and cuddles up into the cover and junior stands at the door "i am going to get you water ill be right back" Jounior says then he goes to the kitchen and clara starts to cry and when he comes back he puts the water down on the table next to her and sits on the edge of the bed as danny walks in but they don't realise and junior says "hey clara don't cry okay a beautiful girl like you should not be crying alright now get some sleep and in the morning talk to danny and sort things out then get your little ass to mine for Zac and tell me what my dad has done now alright" and clara just smiles and nods and Jounior wipes her tears away "right now give me a cuddle and then ill go" then clara sits up and gives Jounior a hug and he kisses her on the head and she kisses his cheek "right i am off see you tomorrow love you" Jounior says then gets up and leaves and as he walks out the door Clara shouts "love you to then goes to sleep" on the way out Jounior sees danny and says "hey leave her be for tonight okay let her sleep she has had a ruff night leave it just now don't wake her because i will know about it if you do talk in the morning not just now it will only make things worse wakening her" then leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Jounior and Lucy are sitting on the couch watching tv and Lacy and Oscar come down stairs "Mummy Lacy stole my car" Oscar says "no i didn't why would i want his car i have my own toys" Lacy says "alright clam down oscar are you sure you did not just lose it or misplace it go look in your room again and then if you can't fine it we will help you find it okay i am sure Lacy did not take it" Jounior says then Oscar runs up the stairs "okay lacy did you take your brothers car" Lucy asks and lacy shakes her head "okay well its going to get you into trouble if you don't tell us know" Jounior says "i never took it though Zac did" Lacy says "so Zac took it Lacy he can't even lift his head up never mind take Oscars car now tell us the truth" Lucy says "okay i took it but i just wanted to see what it was like you know try something different as my dolls where getting boring" Lucy says "okay well when we are looking down stairs put it back in his room for us will you we won't tell him if you don't" Jounior says "okay i won't because he would get mad at me and he is my favourite twin brother" Lucy says "well the go upstairs and make sure he does not see it in your room" Lucy says then Lacy goes upstairs "aw have kids they said be the best thing you do" Lucy says "yeah well who ever those people are don't have twins" Jounior says then the door goes "that will be Clara ill go get Zac ready" Lucy says then she goes upstairs and Jounior gets the door its danny "why where you in my bedroom with my girlfriend telling her you loved her thats not okay" he says as Lucy walks down the stairs "what you better explain yourself" Lucy says "yeah i will i was piutting Clara to bed as she was very upset and was overthinking things and needed to get some rest so i put her to bed gave her a glass of water and left and yeah i tell my friends i love them it does not mean anything well it does but not the same as Lucy you know what i mean" Jounior says "i don't believe that you just put her to bed what did use do" Danny says "nothing and why you questioning me ask Clara she will tell you nothing happened" Jounior says "yeah she did but i wanted to hear it from you swell" Danny says "you ever heard of trust danny its the thing you need for a good relationship" Lucy says walking down the stairs "yeah but come on it look a bit weird" Danny explains "not with them not with any best friends if she wanted to be with junior she would not be with you would she no she would not have gotten so upset by the things you said last night and junior would not have had to go over there where is she now anyway she is meant to be picking Zac up" Lucy says "em well i dunno she when i told her i needed more prof that it dint happen she just walked out so she could be anywhere" Danny says "and you never went after her" Jounior says "no why" Danny asks "because thats clara test its every girls test if they are getting accused of something and getting that upset by it that they need to leave the room before they kill someone then they go for a walk and they want there boyfriend you in this case you to follow them" Jounior answers "where do you think she will be" Danny asks "thats the point danny they got to there favourite place in the universe and unfortunately for you for clara thasts the tardis which right now could be anywhere and she could be in it" Lucy says "aw can i use your phone" Danny asks "yeah but whats wrong with yours" Jounior says giving danny his phone "danny comes up when i phone" he says then phones clara "hey darling come home please i think we need to sit down and talk like adults about this no shouting or anything just talk about everything thats happened i am at my sisters so you if you could come here so that you can pick up Zac and tell Jounior what he needs to know then that would be grate and then we could go home and talk cause i don't know where you are and i don't even know where to start looking" Danny says then hangs up and gives the phone to Jounior "no answer" danny says then the tardis appears in the garden and danny runs inside."hey i am so sorry clara" he says then the doctors turns around "claras not here i am here to pick up my son you know its what dads do pick up there children when they have been staying else where" he says "eh no she walked out and junior says that girls go to there favourite place when they are upset and this is her favourite place so she has to be" Danny tells him "this is her favourite place yes but how would she find it or even know where it was if she wants to come here she has to phone m know can you go get me my sons please" the doctor says "no take me to clara" Danny asks "no because ho would i find her might not even find the right her to risky go out and look for her out a but of effort into it" the doctor tells him then Jounior comes in pushing zac in a pram "look danny my kids" The Doctor says "why won't you take me to see clara" Danny asks "cause if she is not here then she is out there and what is the point in taking the tardis is you can walk and i dunno look for her like a man" the doctor says then danny leaves and once he is out the tardis junior goes "where is she then" then clara comes up the stairs "right here listening to everything" clara says "well i dunno about you but i think this could get interesting you wanna talk about it" junior asks and clara nods "alright well maybe not here or now for that matter of fact dad can you take us somewhere danny is not going to find us" junior asks "of cours how about america two days ago" the doctor says "thats perfect cause unless he bumps into jack or river which is unlikely that he would and know who she was so yeah lets go" junior says then the doctor flys the tardis and when it lands he says "okay don't rush we have all the time you need" the doctor sys then junior and clara leave the tardis

"a beach in amerce does he go anywhere else" clara asks "in america no i don't think so" jounior says as they start walking down the beach "i am not going to lie i was hoping for new your" clara tells him "yeah well you won't ever get new your with my dad i don't think he has not been back since river died and i don't think he is planning to so thats something you'll have to do with danny or we could go for my stag" junior suggests "hmm you have to be engaged and i have to be a man for that" clara tells him "yeah but apart from my brother and dad i don't really know many people and i think you would enjoy it although if you came then danny couldn't" jounior says "yeah and danny has more of a right than me use need to get along before you marry lucy you know that right can't marry a girl if her family don't like you because then i dunno it just won't work cause everything that you go to will end in an argument" clara explains to him "and what about you your best friend does not get on with your boyfriend that can't be good" junior asks "no its not but its easy to keep use separate well it would have been if you where not with his sister" clara tells him "do you ever wonder what would have happened if my dad never walked in was it my dad i can remember but you know what i am trying to say" jounior asks "yeah all the time but we will never know we are never going to do that right because you have a girlfriend and i have a boyfreind who happen to be related so if we did it it would just cause more than its worth" clara says "alright thats not why we are doing this anyway why won't you see danny" junior says "he accused me of cheating then when i told him i would never do that because i have been cheated on he said i was lying and then it got into a big thing and he told me that he knows there is more going on between us and he is going to find out what if it kills him because its not fair on him or his sister when there is nothing going on and he should just trust me and if i brake that trust then he should get mad and scream shout at me i would get it i would take it but i have not done aything and i think if i see him he is just going to shout at me again" clara says before they sit on a beach "well give e him a chance meet up with him and talk about it but like have a little brake from each other if you talk now then thats not going to help at all because it could be to much at once you know for both of use it could in theory destroy you bringing up another problem so text him and say you need space and to have his stuff gone by tomorrow and you'll keep him posted but also tell him that use are not braking up you just think if you talk about it again now it will destroy use and that you can't risk it and if use see each other it could turn into another argument" Jounior says "where is he meant to go if he goes to yours thats not good cause we can see each other and his parents don't have space" clara says "alright leave a not in the house pack a bag you can stay with us for a bit yeah and by the way should i mention that my stag is this weekend and your coming not danny me and lucy talked about it you might look out of place but you are my best friend so i want you there and although logan is my best man you are my best friend so your coming alright" junior tells her "your getting married an your talking about having sex with me" clara says "no its not like that well it is but i think that we need to do it i don't know what i think its just rubbish" junior tells her "no i think it need to be done swell for some reason i think its something thst=at need to happen so how we going to do this" clara asks "i have a hall pass on my stag weekend we both do we though our last night of freedom should be a night of freedom you know so we can do what we want and not tell each other about it" junior explains "aw see know you can get away with it so you make sure i am up for it before you try anything but yeah this sounds good whats the plan though for the stag not the sleeping together" clara asks "well we are going to a log cabin up in scotland and me and you are sharing a room junior is shareing with harrison and dad is sharing with luke i was meant to be sharing with dad but then we released you would the have to share with luke and that would not havee ended well" junior says "if you are going to a log cabin why do you need a hall pass" clara says "i dunno we are still going out and stuff but she is going to vagas so she thinks she needs it more than i do" junior says "is this why i am invited so you have someone to sleep with" clara asks "no of course not you would be invited anyway and i have thought about this since we kissed so lets go back before my dad forgets and leaves us" junior says "yeah come on then" clara says and the both stand up and go to the tardis and when they walk in the doctor is no where to be seen and Zac is in his chair crying "aw this is what i needed to tlalk to you about: clara says picking uo Zac and trying to get him to stop "yeah well where is he then if you know so much about whats going on with him" Jounior asks "he has relpased Zac may be a good ting for use but not for him he can't cope with having another child with your mum he loves Zac you can see that when he looks at him and when he has him but i was going to take him because i know that the doctor is not able to look after him at the moment but he still wants to see him and i see your dad every wednesday so it would be good once a week more if he wants you know but he can't do this alone and i know you might think he is not but we are not who he wants to be raising zac with and you know this" clara explains "i though he was over it well not over it but okay with it you know had came to terms with the whole thing" Jounior says confused " he was fine until zac was born then it hit him that its not rivers kid and nothing in the whole of time and space can change that and its hit him hard he has just started drinking again and its not good he is worse than i have sen him before" clara says "and you left Zac with him" Jounior says "yeah i though he would be alright for a couple hours i was wrong can you work this thing" Clara asks "yeah i can what use is that though leaving my dad here" Junior asks "none at all but you can use the tardis to find him i dont know how this works but you do so find him" Clara shouts then Junior types in the tardis as the doctor walks in "hey where did use go i though use where on the beach" he says "yeah we where then we came back dad your in no fit state to look after zac you know that right" Junior says "yeah well i am trying okay thats the best i can do he started crying and i never had baby stuff so i went out and got a botle and milk left him here i have only been gone five minuets check the tardis if you want" the doctor says then flys the tardis "no i belive you" clara says "your home sunday night so you better get ready for work" the doctor says "thanks" Clara says then leaves.

when clara gets into her room junior comes out "you going to be there on friday at the bus staition cause we wont leave without you" Junior says "yeah i'll be there but i wont sleep with you" clara explains "okay i respect that" Junior says then goes back in the tardis and clara lies on the bed and slowly falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara wakes up and looks beside her an sighs before getting up and getting ready for work then takes a deep breath before leaving and when she gets outside Danny is sitting in his car "hey you ready then" he asks "yeah dont talk to me i really dont want to talk to you" clara says before getting in the car and danny starts to drive "okay can we talk about this please like i think it would be good you know to get it all out" Danny asks "no the only reason i am in this car with you right now it because we cant risk things being to obviouse and i will talk to you when i am ready okay i dont know what to say so just leave me alone for now anyway" she tells him "but i dont get why your mad well i do but all you have to do it tell me the truth and say sorry and it will all be over" Danny explains "but nothing has happened danny dont you get that the only smith i have been with it luke and well we all know how that ended so you should just start trusting me and believe that i never done anything and never have" clara tells him then gets out the car and goes into the school and Danny screams then gets out the car following her. once clara is in her classroom getting set up Danny comes in "come on clara you cant be serious lets just sit down and talk about all this i wont judge i wont leave you i just want to know whats happened" he asks "nothing nothing has happened between us danny i dont know what else you want me to say" clara tells him "well i dunno i just cant get my head around it all that use are just friends" Danny says then the bell rings "well come back at brake and we can sit down and talk about it okay but there is nothing going on between me and junior and i have a homeroom class so i have to go do homeroom stuff she says as kids start pileing into her classroom "alright better go then" Danny says then leaves and clara sits down in her chair and sighs before saying "right guys who is off today"

Two classes have passed and it is brake and clara is sitting at her desk on her computer and danny comes in and says "right well i am ready to listen to you and forgive you for anything if you tell me know and we can get on with it just tell me whats went on and appoligise for it and then we are ready to forget about everything thats happened" clara gets up and shuts the door "no danny i am not going to admit doing something i have not done although right now it seems like the easy way out me adn Junior are just friends the only smith boy i have been out with is luke we know how that ended which is the another reason why you should trust me because i know how it feels to be cheated on so i would never do that to someone else because it makes you feel worthless like your not good enough and no one should have to feel like that when there with someone so no i have not done anything with junior and yeah maybe i should not be as close with him as i am but it is harmless lucy can see that so why cant you" Clara explains "i dunno why i cant clara but you are really close to the whole family and i dont get it why would you be one of them have liked you since he met you one cheated on you and then the doctor always puts your life at risk so yeah i think there has to be more to it than just friends" Danny tells her "well theres not Danny and you have to beleave me this time because i cant keep doing this going round in circuls if you cant trust me to go out with my guy friends then i dont think we can be together cause although i love you i cant keep goign through this its not good for any of us and if its never going to get sorted then whats the point in being togther cause i cant think of a reason" Clara explains "because we love eachother clara come on we can fix this all you need to do is" he says before clara inturpse and says "appoligize i know i get it you want me to say i have cheated on you but i am not going to lie about it why would anyone say they have cheated why they havent Danny its rediculus so just leave i never want to see you outside this school again and trust me this is the hardest thing i have had to do so if you could leave now that would be grate" clara says and as kids walk into the classroom he says "miss oswald please you dont need to do this we can" and he gets inturppeted again by clara "no mr pink we cant not untill you relise that your in the wrong here and start trusting me we cant do anything now please leave so can can get on with teaching my class" "yes miss oswald but are the smith boys really worth it" Danny says then tyler stands up and shouts "yeah we are what would you know about out family anyway she met my grandad first you just showed up out of nowhere and took over" "right tyler sit down please this really has nothing to do with you or your family well your uncle and your other uncle okay maybe more than i thought but not your mother or you so please sit down but out and dont tell your mother or grandfather that would be grate" Clara says then tyler sits back in his seat "alright ill see you later to collect my things" Danny says before leaveing and then clara sits at her desk "right class how meny of use have bothered to do your essay for this week" she says.

Danny is sitting at his desk marking and then miss cummingham come to his door "hey Danny can we talk" she asks "yeah sure but i am really not in the mood today so if its cover last period i could really do without it" Danny tells her "no its not its achully about miss oswald" she says "really well i really dont need to know none of my bussness anymore i am going to phone lucy my sister and ask her to collect my things later and then i dont need to see miss oswald in or out of school apart from a few parents evenings" danny explains "yeah well she wants you to appoligise talk to her she does not want arguments she wants to talk get it out not go round in circuls you are in the wrong here Mr pink and you know that more than anyone she want to be with you but your pushing her away not matter what you say thats what you are doing telling her she has cheated why she clearly hasnt because if she had she would have told you by know and also she has been cheated on recently you know it was not a high school boyfriends or anything like that it was her last relshonship the next guy she is with is the one who should be head over heals for her treat her how she needs to be treated and if he does so then she wont do anything she thinks might ruin it and yeah you where that guy Mr pink but not anymore start trusting miss oswald and relising nothing is going on with her and junior and youll have the last relshonship you will ever be in and you know i am right" Miss cummingham says before leaving and the bell rings and kids start coming into the class room and danny just rubs his eyes before says "right anyone got a balloon or anything on them or knows where we can get one inside the school "yeah pe have them for when theres school dicos on how" a boy at the back says "we are going to get miss oswald back well i am use are going to help can use do that for me i know its ment to be maths but one lesson wont hurt" danny asks them "yeah that sounds good but how is a balloon going to help you" a girl at the frount asks "because i am going to write i am sorry on the balloon and not just give her a balloon but i need someone to go get it and because you asked you can go get it for me" he tells her so the girl gets up and goes out the class "right you you like art and stuff right" he says pointing to a boy drawing on his jotter "yeah a bit why" he ask "because i need you to make me an am sorry card for miss oswald just simple youll get paper at the back of the class" he tells him and the boy goes to the back gets some paper folds it in half and starts drawing at this point the girl comes back with balloons "perfect now blow the red ones up for me" Danny asks "all of them no way cant someone else do it" the girl tells him "yeah of course everyone blow up the red balloons" danny tells them before getting a gift bag out from his desk and then going to the back of the class where a bookcase is and stands on the unit next to it and gets a ring box from ontop of it "mr pink how long has that been there" a girl asks "a while well about a mounth" danny answers "and why keep it there at your work what if someone stole it" a boy asks "now you see where else could i keep it miss oswald is short so i put it somewhere even i could not reach without standing on something and also i live well used to live with miss oswald so i could not keep it in the house to risky so keep it on a high shelf in my classroom the last place she is going to check for anything never mind a ring" Danny explains "right sir we have the balloons ready" one of the kids says "only five of them though there would be more to be honsest alright put string on them for me please" he asks and the boy drawing the card put his pencil down and says "this is done what you think" he asks and danny goes over to him and looks at the card "perfect she will love it thanks kid" he tells the boy before taking it and sitting at his desk adn writting something in it and putting both the card and the box in the bag then asks "balloons tie them to the bag for me please" and one kid who has not done nothing does this "sir are you sure this is goign to work" he asks "no but its worth a shot" he tells him then gets a black marker and writes i am sorry miss oswald on the ballons one word on each "tyler come here for a minuet will you" he asks then tyler comes up to the frount "will you do me the honnor of taking this to miss oswald for me" Danny asks "no way we dont like you Danny dont you get that so why would i help you get with her your no good just leave us alone" Tyler says "really because i think if it came down to it she would choose me over you boys anyday Tyler so just do this for me or if not for her i make her happy and you know that she does not like your uncle like that so at least let her be with someone who she loves or at least used to love" Danny explains to him "yeah sure fine my mum would kill me if i said no anyway but that does not mean we like you yet you accused her of cheating Danny that does not go down well in my family even if luke happens to have done it not the point" Tyler says before leaving then danny looks at the clock "right guys clean up cause we dont have that long left" he tells the class

Clara is sitting at her desk and the kids in her class are sitting doing there work and just as she is about to tell them to pack up tyler come in "hey miss sorry for inturpting but mr pink wanted me to give you this he though because i am a close friends son that i would be the best choice to bring this to you" he tells her "well he was right you are a good contened to bring me a gift" clara says to him before tyler puts the gift bag on the table and clara take the card out first and it says _dear clara i am so sorry for not trusting you because i now relise how much of an idiot i was for not trusting you with this and beleaving what you said was true because i know deep down that it is the truth and you would never do that to someone you love and if you could phone me after you have opened your gift with the answer that would be grate because i love you and i need to know what you think about all this and i want to forget eveything that has happend this weekend and just go back to how we where _clara then goes into the bag and pulls out the ring boxs and smiles before saying "if this is earings i am going to kill him" and then tyler says "can i do it" "no you cant tyler" clara answers before opening the box and just starts to look at the ring "can you do me a favor tyler before you go to next class" clara asks "yeah anything miss" tyler answers "can you take the bag back up with the box in it and tell him i did not want to know" clara says before putting the ring on "but you are wearing the ring" tyler asks "yeah i know but i have to make him suffer text me once you have done it yeah" clara tells him "of course" tyler says before taking the bag and the box back and leaving "miss how come tyler is alloud your number but we arnt is that not against the law" a boy says "yeah if it was one of you guys but tyler is diffrent because he is family besically its not on school terms we know eachother like if one of your mums worked here it would be diffrent because she would be your mum and not just your teacher if you get what i mean" she answers then the boy replys "yeah i think so has tyler text you yet" then clara checks her phone "yes he has eh you guys can pack up now the bells about to go" she says then picks up the phone on the desk and types three numbers before says "hello is this mr pink...yeah i know its been a ruff day but i was thinking you might want your key back...yeah i know what i did but you have clearly not look in the box mr pink...yeah so i have your key here waiting come down whenever...no i am teaching next periode...yeah i know that you have a free but i dont have my car with me unless you give me the keys to yours and get the bus...danny just come get your keys will you and ill get the bus its not big deal" then puts the phone down and the bell rings "good luck miss" says one of the girls while leaiving the class the more kids come into her class room "okay if use could get your macbeth books out please and read the first two chapters then there are two worksheets and the frount one on chapter one and one for chapter two so if use could do that then we will talk a bit about the book when everyone has fished reading cause i dont believe that any of you have read it at home well maybe a few of you" clara says before going on the computer and then Danny comes in "sorry for inturpption but could i speack to you for a minuet outside please" he asks "yeah sure ther just reading anyway" clara says before grabing the keys from the drawer and going outside the classroom and saying "here are they keys if you are going home i would grab something for dinner as there is nothing in the frigde and also pick up zac from your sisters but i would phone and check the doctor has not been yet because if he has then zac will be with him and not us tonight" then gives him the keys "thankyou clara and i am so sorry for what i have put you through i was stupied" danny tells her and she starts looking around and he asks "clara what are you doing" "well there is no one aroind so stand over there" she tells him and he takes a step back and she steps forward "okay yeah this should be fine" clara says "fine what for clara what are you doing" Danny asks again and clara kisses him before a boy from the class comes out "hey miss we are all finshed reading the book" he says awquardly and clara just goes red and says "yes i will be right there" "so food and Zac" Danny says starting to walk aways "yes or we could just get takeaway cause i really cant be bothered cooking" clara tells him "cool whatever i'll go pick up zac know can you text me lucys number so i know he is there" he ask "yeah sure" clara says before going back into the classroom.


End file.
